My Lovely Enemy
by Han Rae Soo
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang suami-istri yang harus menyembunyikan status mereka yang telah menikah/"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini padaku? Tak cukupkah kemarin kau mengunciku di toilet!"/"Eung… haa.. hyung.. ahh.."/"Ahh.. eumm… haa.."/BL/NC-17or21/WonKyu Fanfic/Ayo! Bagi WonKyu Shipper silahkan berkunjung!/CHAP 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Enemy**

Cast :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

And Others

Rated : M for mau aman dulu jadi T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, Typo(s), OOC, NC-17 or 21, Lemon

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik SM dan orang tua mereka dan saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan Fanfic saya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

BYURR…

Air jatuh bersamaan dengan pintu ruang kelas XI-B yang terbuka menampakkan seorang namja cantik –manis- dengan seragam yang sudah basah. Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu merasa geram karena hampir setiap hari dibully oleh namja tampan dengan senyum menawannya yang menampakkan lesung pipitnya, Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sudah habis kesabarannya dengan cepat menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk tenang di bangkunya dengan di temani Kibum disampingnya dan menggebrak meja itu dengan tidak elitnya. Membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya tajam karena telah mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini padaku? Tak cukupkah kemarin kau mengunciku di toilet!" marah Kyuhyun. Tapi yang diajak bicara hanya menatapnya sebentar dan kembali bermesraan dengan sang kekasih –Kibum- yang membuatnya bertambah marah karena merasa diacuhkan.

"YA! Apa kau tuli, hah?" bentaknya.

"Kalau kukatakan belum, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya tenang dan datar.

"Lihat saja! Kau akan menyesal karena telah melakukan ini padaku." Jawabnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju ruang loker dan segera mengambil seragam ganti. Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya yang basah, Kyuhyun tidak berniat kembali ke kelas dan memutuskan untuk membolos dan lebih memilih untuk pergi keatap gedung sekolah itu.

Di baringkannya tubuh kurusnya di atas lantai dingin itu dan kini pandangannya menatap pada langit cerah namun tak secerah suasana hatinya saat ini. Kyuhyun kembali geram saat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya saat ia terkunci di toilet dan baru bisa keluar saat penjaga sekolah melakukan pemeriksaan di setiap sudut sekolah pada malam hari dan sesampainya di apartement, ia langsung jatuh pingsan mengingat ia belum makan dari siang hari.

Dengan perlahan di tutupnya mata _Dark Brown_-nya, mencoba melepas semua rasa lelah yang tak berhenti menghampirinya. Jika boleh jujur, ia merasa muak dengan semua ini dan ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya agar semua orang tahu bahwa ia sudah bosan selalu di perlakukan dengan tidak adilnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan bangun dari tidurnya walau sekolah sudah tampak sepi karena jam pulang sekolah yang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga seorang namja imut dengan gigi kelincinya datang dan membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

"Bangun Kyu! Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Apa kau tak ingin pulang?" Tanya namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu bertanya dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar segera bangun.

"Eung.." erang Kyuhyun pelan sambil perlahan mencoba membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. "5 menit lagi, hyung." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Kita harus segera pulang sebelum kita berdua terkunci di sini!" katanya masih setia mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne… aku bangun." Kata Kyuhyun segera bangun dan duduk, menyesuaikan diri pada cahaya matahari yang berusaha masuk menembus indra penglihatannya. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum senang karena telah berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang." Katanya lagi dengan nada ceria dan menarik-narik pelan tangan Kyuhyun agar segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang sendiri saja, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung mengingat Sungmin selalu ingin pulang bersamanya.

"Karena kau adalah calon namjachinguku. Jadi kau harus mengantarku pulang!" jawabnya dengan percaya diri, membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya berdecih sepelan mungkin.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, hyung."

"Tentu saja! Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya lagi.

"Baiklah, kau tunggulah di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku harus ke kelas dulu mengambil tasku yang tertinggal."

"Arraseo, tapi jangan lama-lama karena aku harus segera sampai di rumah sebelum eomma marah padaku." Katanya yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia segera menyusul Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu dan menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah sesuai perkataan Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin menunggu hingga sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah yang melaju pelan menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis saat sang pengemudi –Kyuhyun- menampakkan dirinya dari balik kaca mobil.

"Cepatlah masuk atau kau mau ku tinggal!" perintahnya dengan ekspresi datar yang super-super datar. Sadar akan hal itu, Sungmin pun segera masuk dan duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang memecah jalanan kota seoul yang cukup ramai siang itu.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka bedua di dalam mobil yang berniat memulai percakapan hingga akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Ya, Sungmin sangat benci dengan suasana hening seperti saat ini.

"Kyu?" Sungmin memulai percakapan. Jujur, ia merasa sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hmm." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Sungmin hanya bisa menarik nafas melihat sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat dingin padanya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah merasa tertarik padaku?" tanyanya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada jalanan. Sungmin merasa heran pada Kyuhyun, sudah hampir 2 tahun mereka berteman dan Sungmin pun sudah beberapa kali mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi tak sekali pun ia mendapat jawaban yang ia harapkan selama ini.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup tahu jawabannya. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat aku cintai." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Sungmin menatap sendu namja di sampingnya itu. Hatinya sakit saat ia kembali mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"Siapa? Siapa orang itu, Kyu? Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain." Tanya dan katanya dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang sebisa mungkin ia tahan untuk tidak keluar.

"Kau tahu orang itu. Bahkan mungkin sangat tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi-" kata-kata Sungmin terpotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai! Cepat turun dan segera masuk sebelum eomma-mu marah!" kata Kyuhyun dengan membukakan pintu otomatis mobilnya untuk Sungmin. Setelah di pastikan Sungmin benar-benar sudah turun dari mobilnya, Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju apartementnya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih setia pada tempatnya, menatap sedih mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang di keramain kota. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh bersamaan dengan hatinya yang kembali merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat tepatnya di sebuah apartement yang cukup mewah terdapat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh atletisnya kini tampak mondar-mandir menunggu sang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya sang istri yang sedari tadi belum juga pulang. Kepanikan pun masih setia menemaninya, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada sang istri yang sangat dicintainya itu dan ia sangat takut kehilangan orang yang baru 4 bulan yang lalu resmi menjadi istrinya.

**Ceklek..**

Tedengar suara pintu di buka. Namja yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak tentu arah itu secepat mungkin melangkah menuju arah pintu apartement. Dapat dilihatnya sang istri yang baru saja masuk dan segera menghampirinya dengan senyum kelegaan.

"Kyu, kau dari mana saja, baby? Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, baby." Kata namja itu pada sang istri yang diketahui benama Kyuhyun. Namun tampaknya Kyuhyun tak berniat untuk menjawabnya dan berniat untuk beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya dan tentunya sang suami. Tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti saat sang suami meraih tangannya dan membuatnya saling behadapan satu sama lain.

"Kyu, jawab pertanyaanku! Jangan mendiamiku seperti ini!" pintanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau harusnya tahu kenapa aku mendiamimu, hyung. Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Tak puaskah kemarin kau mengunciku di toilet sekolah, hah!" marahnya yang sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus dibully oleh suaminya sendiri setiap ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah. Dan ia juga sudah tidak peduli jika semua orang di sekolahnya tahu bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan sang suami, Choi Siwon.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae, baby. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Katanya meminta maaf.

"Heh, sekarang kau meminta maaf dan besok kau akan mengulanginya lagi. Hyung, tak bisakah kita hentikan saja semua ini? Aku muak meliatmu bersama 'KEKASIH ES'-mu itu!" kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir. Dan Siwon hanya tersenyum senang mengetahui istri tercintanya itu cemburu padanya.

"Cemburu, eoh? Apa kau sebegitu mencintaiku?" goda Siwon. Sontak hal itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah dan Siwon sangat suka itu.

"A-aniyo, aku tidak cemburu padamu." Jawabnya dengan agak terbata. Kyuhyun yang terlalu malu akhirnya hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Kau tahu? Kau pembohong terburuk yang aku tahu." Ucap Siwon dengan tangan yang sudah melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun, menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Satu tangan Siwon kini berada pada dagu Kyuhyun, mengangkatnya hingga menatap Siwon mengingat Kyuhyun sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Siwon perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup kedua mata _Dark Brown_-nya.

Jarak antara keduanya semakin dekat hingga sedetik kemudian kedua bibir itu saling menyatu satu sama lain. Siwon mulai memberi sedikit lumatan pada ciuman mereka dan semakin lama menjadi semakin panas. Tak puas hanya melumat, kini Siwon mulai menjilat, mengulum dan menggigit kecil bibir _plum_nya yang kini sudah tampak merah dan sedikit membengkak.

Ciuman panas mereka berlangsung cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya Siwon menyudahi kegiatannya saat tahu Kyuhyun sudah mulai kehabisan nafas dan dengan sangat berat hati ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Kyuhyun. Dapat dilihat kini Kyuhyun dengan sangat rakusnya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia bisa. Selang beberapa menit, nafas Kyuhyun sudah kembali normal dan sontak hal itu membuat Siwon kembali memulai lumatannya.

Menggigit bibir Kyuhyun sedikit keras. Meminta ijinnya untuk menjelajahi goa hangatnya. Seakan pasrah, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Siwon walau tak jarang ia pun membalas perlakuan yang Siwon berikan padanya. Satu tangannya yang sedari tadi terdiam di pinggang Kyuhyun kini perlahan naik menyusup ke dalam seragam sekolahnya. Mengelus lembut kulit punggungnya yang putih dan halus seperti bayi.

"Eung.. hyung, hentikan sampai di situ!" perintah Kyuhyun yang berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan berhasil, Siwon akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan tautannya.

"Waeyo? Apa kau tak mau melakukan 'itu' denganku? Kita sudah menikah dan bebas melakukannya, baby." Ucap Siwon yang bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu menolak untuk bercinta dengannya. Ya, sudah 4 bulan lamanya mereka menikah tapi belum sekali pun mereka melakukannya atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun selalu menolaknya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kurasa ini belum waktunya, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian namun sepertinya Siwon berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dan berniat untuk pergi. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu dengan cepat mencegatnya. "Hyung, kumohon jangan seperti ini." Mohonnya dengan sangat pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin dari awal kau memang tidak benar-benar mencintaiku." Ucap Siwon yang masih setia membelakangi Kyuhyun. Seketika itu pula air mata Kyuhyun jatuh mengaliri pipi _chubby_-nya, kakinya seolah lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh. Sakit. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Hiks.. ani, hyung. Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu. Hiks.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terisak. Hati Siwon terasa mencelos saat mendengar perkataan istrinya. Benar, jika memang Kyuhyun tak mencintainya, mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau menikah dengannya.

Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tangannya tergerak untuk menghapus air mata Kyuhyun, mengangkat sedikit wajah sang istri agar menatapnya dan memberinya sebuah senyuman tulus. Setelah merasa sang istri sudah mulai tenang, ia kembali memeluk erat sang istri dan pelukan itu pun dibalas sama eratnya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Tak seharusnya aku meragukanmu." Ungkapnya dengan mengecup sayang puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung. Kau boleh marah dan mendiamiku. Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Pinta Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, babykyu. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Saranghae Kyu, jeongmal saranghaeyo baby." Ucap Siwon lagi dan mengecup singkat bibir _plum_ milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun menatap Siwon.

"Hmm?" jawab Siwon yang juga menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, lupakan saja masalah itu!" jawab Siwon tanpa keraguan.

"Ani, hyung. Kurasa tidak apa-apa melakukannya sekali." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya yang membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk segera 'memakan'nya. Siwon kembali melumat bibir manis Kyuhyun namun hanya sebentar.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tak ingin memaksamu jika kau memang tidak mau." Tanya Siwon memastikan sekali lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk imut dan dengan itu pula Siwon langsung menggendong Kyuhyun ala _Bridal Style_ menuju ke arah kamar mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perlahan di atas ranjang dan beranjak untuk menutup serta mengunci pintu kamarnya. Walau pun hanya tinggal berdua di apartement tapi sewaktu-waktu orang tua keduanya kadang datang hanya untuk sekedar mampir melihat keadaan mereka dan Siwon tak ingin kegiatannya nanti terganggu.

Untungnya kamar mereka kedap suara, jadi orang tua mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua selama berada di dalam kamar. Setelah memastikan pintu benar-benar terkunci, Siwon segera kembali mengampiri sang istri. Ia perlahan naik ke atas ranjang _king size_-nya dan menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada setiap wajah Kyuhyun dari mulai dahi turun ke hidung, pipi dan sampai pada bibir _plum_nya.

Melumatnya dengan ganas dan tak sabaran. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir manis itu dan mendesak ingin masuk untuk menjelajahinya setiap inci yang terdapat di dalamnya. Kyuhyun mengerti dan tanpa ragu membuka sedikit mulutnya membiarkan lidah Siwon masuk dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung yang tentunya di menangkan oleh Siwon.

"Eung… haa.. hyung.. ahh.." kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit susah. Siwon mengerti itu dan segera melepaskan tautannya memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk menstabilkan nafasnya dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk memberi _kissmark _di bagian leher putih Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium aroma vanilla pada leher Kyuhyun. Ia menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap leher putih Kyuhyun hingga meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ yang menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga leher Kyuhyun penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya. Tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi terdiam kini berusaha untuk melepas Satu-persatu kancing seragamnya hingga menampakkan _nipple_ kecoklatan miliknya.

"Ahh.. eumm… haa.." desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon menjilat dan mengemut _nipple_-nya seperti bayi yang kelaparan hingga menimbulkan rasa geli di daerah dadanya. "akhh.. eungghh.." dan kini erangan yang di keluarkan kyuhyun berasal dari _nipple_ lainnya yang dipelintir keras oleh Siwon.

Setelah puas, Siwon segera beranjak dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun. Mengecup singkat bibirnya yang sudah sangat bengkak dan berwarna merah itu.

"Kyu, apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin melakukannya? Jika kau tak yakin, kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang." Tanya Siwon kembali. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun melakukan ini dengan terpaksa hanya semata-mata untuk menyenangkannya.

"Ne, hyung. Aku sangat yakin." Katanya meyakinkan Siwon.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi jangan harap aku akan berhenti jika nanti kau merasa sakit karena ini keinginanmu sendiri, baby." Ucap Siwon dan setelah itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE

.

.

.

HAY! HAY! HAY! Saya balik lagi *gedubrakk

Hahaha.. adakah yg kangen denga saya? *reader: gakk

Oke.. kali ini saya hadir dengan membawa Fanfic WonKyu jdi saya harap ada yg bersedia membacanya walau jelek dan mungkin gak nyambung dan jangan lupa jga untuk meninggalkan review kalian ya. Kalian boleh meng-kritik dan memberi saran untuk Fanfic ini tapi jangan sekali-kali mencoba nge-bash Fanfic ini karna saya tidak akan memperdulikannya.

Mianhae jika judulnya gak nyambung karena saya bingung mw cari judul apa lagi. Bagi yg mw NC di harap tunggu ya.. karna NCnya ada di chap depan.. dan disini saya tidak mempermasalahkan 'SIDER' karna saya sudah cukup senang jika mereka mw bersedia membaca Fanfic gaje saya ini..

.

Akhir kata

***REVIEW PLISSS***

.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Enemy**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, Typo(s), OOC, NC-17 or 21, Lemon

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik SM dan orang tua mereka dan saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan Fanfic saya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Kyu, apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin melakukannya? Jika kau tak yakin, kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang." Tanya Siwon kembali. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun melakukan ini dengan terpaksa hanya semata-mata untuk menyenangkannya._

"_Ne, hyung. Aku sangat yakin." Katanya meyakinkan Siwon._

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi jangan harap aku akan berhenti jika nanti kau merasa sakit karena ini keinginanmu sendiri, baby." Ucap Siwon dan setelah itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya._

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Siwon kembali melumat bibir _plum_nya dengan tangan yang masih setia berada pada _nipple-_nya yang sudah tampak tegang. Memelintir keras _nipple_-nya hingga membuat sang istri mengerang kenikmatan atas perlakuannya. Bosan bermain dengan _nipple_-nya kini tangan Siwon semakin lama semakin turun ke bawah dan menyusupkannya ke balik celana yang digunakan Kyuhyun dan mulai meraba paha bagian dalamnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya mampu menggelinjang pelan karena rasa geli yang melandanya. Kini tangan Siwon beralih pada gundukan yang terdapat di antara selangkangannya dan meremasnya dengan cukup kuat sehingga membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah tegang bertambah tegang.

"Eung.. hyung! Cepathh.. buka-ahh… sempithh.." desah Kyuhyun yang merasakan sesak di bagian bawahnya.

"Apa yang di buka, baby? Katakanlah dengan jelas!" ucapnya. Bukannya Siwon tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun tapi ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengatakannya secara langsung padanya.

"Itu! Cepathhh.. buka h-hyung… ohhh…" katanya lagi yang sesekali mendesah. Siwon dapat merasakan bahwa kini tangannya sudah basah oleh _precum_ yang keluar dari lubang kejantanan Kyunyun.

"Itu apa, hmm? Aku tidak mengerti, baby." Ucapnya kembali.

"Ce-celana... bukahh.. anhh sempithhh.. sekali, hyunghh.." katanya dengan menahan rasa malu. Siwon dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun-nya yang merah bagaikan tomat itu menambah kesan manis pada namja yang berstatus istrinya itu.

Setelah mendengar perintah itu Siwon dengan cepat melepas pengait dan menurunkan resleting celana Kyuhyun dan menurunkan celana beserta dalamannya itu hingga menampakkan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengacung di hadapannya. Tatapan Siwon sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari kejantanan Kyuhyun yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari miliknya hingga membuat Kyuhyun bertambah malu dan sesegera mungkin menutup kepunyaannya dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon yang merasa terganggu pun dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kenapa di tutup, baby?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun tak kunjung menatap dirinya.

"A-aku malu, hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

"Kenapa harus malu, baby? Bukankan aku ini suami-mu?" Tanya Siwon yang dengan perlahan memindahkan tangan Kyuhyun agar kembali dapat melihat kejantanannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menahan rasa malunya yang semakin bertambah.

Tak ingin lebih terlarut lagi pada kegiatannya memandangi kejantanan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Siwon memulai aksinya dengan memijit pelan kejantanan kyuhyun membuatnya merasa nikmat dan ingin lebih di manja oleh tangan kekar Siwon lagi dan lagi. Desahan-desahan nikmat pun mulai terdengar indah di telinga Siwon.

"Ouhh.. ohhh.. terushh… ahhh.. Wonniehh… lebih ce-pathh…" Kyuhyun mendesah meminta lebih.

"Hm.. kau mulai berani memerintahku, eoh?" kata Siwon dengan senyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian.

"Nehh.. cepathh lakukan, Wonniehh.. aku sudah-ahh… tak tahanhh…" Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh napsu.

"Baiklah jika itu mau-mu, babykyu." Siwon mulai menambah kecepatan pijatannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun, membuatnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan.

"Ouhh yeahh… fasterhh Wonniehh… ahhh.. eummhh.. terus seperti ituhhh.." Kyuhyun mulai menggila di buatnya. Cairan _precum_-nya keluar semakin banyak dan tanpa ragu Siwon mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Ohhh.. Wonniehhh… jangan meng-godakuhh… cepathhh lakukanhh.." ucap Kyuhyun tak tahan.

"Lakukan apa? Bicaralah yang jelas, baby!" Siwon menanggapi masih dengan sesekali menjilati kejantanannya.

"OUHH! Suck it-ahhh… Wonnie! Please~ a-kuhh sudah tak ta-hanhh…" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi karena Siwon masih pada kegiatannya menjilati kepunyaannya. Namun lama-kelamaan Siwon pun tak tega melihat istrinya itu merasa tak nyaman dan akhirnya mulai mengulum kejantanannya.

Siwon memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin dalam sambil sesekali menggigit kecil dan menghisap kuat. Tangan Siwon pun ikut memainkan _twinsball_-nya dan meremas-remasnya dengan gemas membuat Kyuhyun mendesah dengan keras tanpa bisa ia tahan karena rasa nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya.

"AHH! Ahhh… ouhhh fasterhh.. lakukan teruss Wonnie.." desah Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"Hmm… kau suka? Apa kau ingin yang lebih dari ini?" Tanya Siwon menawarkan.

"Nehhh.. rasanya nikmathh… ouhh.. Wonniehh.. aku ingin lebihh.."

Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia kembali menghisap kuat kejantanannya dan memijit cepat kejantanan bagian bawahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu dari dalam sana mendesak ingin keluar. Siwon dapat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang berkedut cepat hingga membuatnya menambah kecepatan kulumannya pada kepunyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh.. Wonnie! Akuhh akan kelu-AHHH.." Kyuhyun akhirnya mencapai _orgasme _pertamanya dan menyemburkan cairannya di dalam mulut Siwon yang langsung di telan habis tanpa rasa jijik. Hal itu sempat membuat pandangan Kyuhyun memutih, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat Siwon kembali melumat bibir _plum_nya dengan tangan yang kembali memijit kejantanannya.

"Baby, ini belum berakhir! Kita baru saja akan memulai permainan intinya, babykyu." Siwon memperingati.

"Tapi aku lelah Wonnie~ kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja, ne~." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

"Ani! Kau tidak lihat kalau Siwon junior sudah sangat tegang. Lagipula bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau sangat yakin ingin melakukan 'itu'" kata Siwon menunjuk miliknya yang memang sudah menegang sedari awal.

"Hah~ sepertinya percuma berdebat denganmu. Aku selalu saja kalah." Ucapnya lagi yang hanya bisa pasrah. Siwon? Ia hanya tersenyum atas kemenangannya.

"Hmm~ good boy." Ucapnya sambil mengacak surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tunggu! Kenapa hanya aku yang melepas pakaianku, sedangkan kau masih berpakaian lengkap? Kau curang!" katanya dengan nada yang di buat kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aigoo~ kau manis sekali, Kyu. Ne.. ne.. aku akan melepaskannya untukmu." Siwon mulai menanggalkan semua pakaiannya hingga memperlihatkan otot _sixpack_-nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap takjub pada namja di hadapannya, walaupun mereka sudah menikah namun Kyuhyun sangat jarang melihat Siwon dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Kau menyukainya, eoh?" pertanyaan Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"A-ani!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Kau tak pintar berbohong, Kyu." Kata Siwon berusaha menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Ne, aku menyukainya!" Kyuhyun menyerah.

"sentuhlah! Tubuhku hanya milikmu dan cepat kulum ketiga jariku!" Siwon memasukkan ketiga jarinya yang diterima Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Tangannya dengan ragu meraba setiap inci tubuh Siwon yang membuat libidonya semakin meningkat.

Kyuhyun dengan lihainya mengemut jari Siwon dengan lidahnya membasihi setiap inci jari-jari kekarnya. Tangannya masih tetap setia meraba tubuh Siwon dengan sesekali bermain di _nipple_-nya. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri kini hanya mengecupi setiap bagian wajah manis Kyuhyun hingga dada putihnya dan kembali memberi _kissmark_ disana.

Setelah merasa ketiga jarinya telah basah sempurna, Siwon mulai menjauhkan jarinya yang membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa karenanya membuat sang empunya jari kembali tersenyum senang. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Siwon mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun hingga dapat dilihatnya _hole_ merah kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang berkedut minta diisi oleh kejantanan besar Siwon. Menjilatinya sebentar sebelum memasukkan satu jarinya.

Siwon mulai mempersiapkan satu jarinya di depan _hole_ Kyuhyun yang masih virgin dan mulai memasukkannya secara perlahan. Hal itu pun membuat Kyuhyun memekik keras saat jari Siwon baru masuk setengah ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mencoba menerobos masuk dengan paksa.

"AKHH! Wonnie sa-sakittt.. keluarkan! Cepat keluarkan!" Kyuhyun memekik keras dan meminta Siwon untuk mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Relex, baby! Kau harus tenang." Siwon berucap dan Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk relex dengan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Dan hal itu membuat _hole_ Kyuhyun sedikit merenggang dan memudahkan Siwon untuk memasuki lebih dalam pada lubangnya.

Setelah satu jarinya masuk dengan sempurna, Siwon dengan perlahan mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya dan kembali memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya secara bersamaan. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali memekik pelan dengan air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipi _chubby_-nya yang sontak membuat Siwon terdiam sejenak untuk menghapus air matanya.

"A-appo! Hikss… sudah hentihan Wonnie.. hikss.." pinta Kyuhyun dengan isakkannya. Namun bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika mau menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun jika ia sendiri sudah sangan horny. Alhasil Siwon pun mencoba untuk tak mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia kembali memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang sempit Kyuhyun.

"Argg! Ahh! Ahh! Eung.. Wonnie appo.. akhh!" Kyuhyun terus mengerang kesakitan hingga. "AHHH~" gotcha. Sepertinya Siwon berhasil menemukan titik sensitive-nya.

"Sepertinya kita mulai saja sekarang. Bersiap-siaplah! Ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit di awal tapi untuk seterusnya akan terasa nikmat." Siwon mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mengocok kejantanannya sebelum memasuki _hole_ Kyuhyun. Mengesek-gesekkan kejantanannya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah sama horny-nya dengan Siwon.

"Eumm.. Wonnie, jangan meng-godakuhh… cepat masukkan.. ahh.." pinta Kyuhyun dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"As you wish, baby." Katanya dan langsung memasuki _hole_ Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentakan hingga membuat kejantanannya masuk sempurna di dalam Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuatnya memekik keras. Dapat dilihat kini cairan merah bernama darah sedikit mengalir keluar dari _hole_-nya.

"AKHH!" pekiknya sambil memejamkan matanya sangat rapat.

"Gwaenchanayo? Mianhae, baby. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja?" Siwon khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana, lanjutkan saja Wonnie! Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya dengan yakin.

"Mianhae, baby. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat." Janji Siwon. Ia mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga hanya tersisa kepala kejantanannya dan kembali menusukkannya hingga tepat mengenai _sweetspot_-nya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal.

"AHH~ ahh.. ouhh… ohhh.. disanahh… morehh.." Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat.

"Ohh.. so tight baby… ohh.. kau sangat nik-mathh.." Siwon ikut mendesah. Kejantanannya diremas kuat di dalam lubang Kyuhyun yang membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk lebih merasakan kenikmatan.

"Ahh.. ahhh… fass-terhh Wonniehh.. give me morehh…" katanya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon, meremas surai hitamnya guna membertahu Siwon rasa nikmat yang melandanya.

"Ouhh.. kau sempithh.. hmm~ ahh.." desah Siwon lagi dan mempercepat tempo gerakannya sesuai permintaan babykyu-nya.

"Ahhh… ahhh.. ahhnn.. ak-kuhh akan kelu-arhh.." Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Ahh.. keluarkan sajahh.. Kyuhh.."

"Ahh.. ahhh.. cumhh.. cumming-AHHH~" Kyuhyun kembali menyemburkan cairan putih kentalnya hingga mengenai perutnya dan perut Siwon. Siwon menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi _doggy style_ tanpa melepas tautannya pada _hole_ Kyuhyun dan kembali mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya yang cukup besar itu.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ha-ahh… nikmathh.. fasterhh.. deeperrr…" kembali desahan Kyuhyun mengalun bagai nyanyian indah untuk siwon yang membuatnya lebih bersemangat untuk menusuk-nusukkan miliknya lebih dalam yang kembali mengenai _sweetspot_ Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. kau luarrr biasa Kyuhh…" desah Siwon yang kembali merasakan remasan kuat pada kejantanannya.

"Ouhhh.. ohh… Wonniehh.. la-gihh… ahhh.." Kyuhyun hampir saja jatuh terbaring karena lemas kalau saja Siwon tak segera melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di perut Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. ahh.." Siwon semakin cepat menusuk-nusukkan miliknya saat merasa akan segera datang.

"Wonniehh… akuhh akan ke-luarrr lagihh.. hahh.." ucapnya.

"Nehh.. bersama baby.. ohh.." kata Siwon dan beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka _orgasme _dengan bersamaan.

Crott.. crott..

Kyuhyun _orgasme_ untuk kesekian kalinya dan menyemburkan cairannya hingga mengenai sepray putih yang terpasang indah pada ranjang. Sedangkan Siwon menyemburkan benih cintanya di dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, baby? Aku tak akan puas hanya dengan sekali _orgasme_. Jadi, ayo kita mulai ronde keduanya." Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya hingga detik berikutnya kembali terdengar desahan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang bagi Kyuhyun dan dapat di pastikan ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun menjalani kesehariannya seperti biasa, namun mungkin perbedaannya hanya pada gaya berjalannya yang sedikit mengangkang mengingat kegiatan yang ia lakukan kemarin bersama Siwon. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Siwon dapat bertahan dalam permainannya hingga 7 ronde berturut-turut dan alhasil ialah yang harus menanggung deritanya.

Dengan malas dilangkahkannya kakinya melewati halaman sekolah yang cukup luas setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Saat berjalan di tengah lapangan, tiba-tiba saja seorang namja manis memanggilnya sambil berlari meninggalkan sang namjachingu yang masih dengan santainya berjalan dibelakangnya.

"KYUHYUN-AH! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun seadanya pada namja yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu saat sudah tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersama denganmu ke kelas." Jawabnya yang ternyata teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu membiarkan kekasihmu itu berjalan sendiri?" tanyanya lagi dengan menunjuk namja bermata sipit dibelakang mereka -Yesung-.

"Tentu saja tidak pabbo! Kita akan berjalan bersama. BER-TI-GA!" Ucapnya lagi sambil mengeja di akhir kata.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Dan, hey kau! Cepat sedikit jalannya! Semakin hari kau semakin mirip saja dengan kura-kura peliharaanmu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya.

"Yack! Tak bisakah sedikit saja kau bersikap sopan padaku? Aku ini satu tingkat diatasmu, jadi panggil aku dengan sebutan 'hyung'" katanya tak terima dan mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini ia tepat berada dibelakang Wookie-nya dengan mata menyipit.

"Sudahlah, hyungie. Dia tidak akan mau mendengarkanmu." Kata Ryeowook menenangkan sang namjachingu.

Cup~

Tanpa disangka-sangka Yesung berhasil mencuri cium dari Ryeowook yang wajahnya memerah seketika dan mendapat pandangan tidak suka dari Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa iri karena tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Siwon mengingat hubungan mereka yang harus disembunyikan dari semua orang termasuk kedua namja didepannya ini.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari tempatnya menuju ruang kelas masih dengan sedikit mengangkang. Yesung yang melihat cara berjalan Kyuhyun yang sedikit berbeda pun mengernyit bingung sebulum pada akhirnya ia menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Kyu! Kenapa cara berjalanmu aneh begitu?" tanyanya masih dengan memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya pun hanya menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan ragu membalikkan badannya.

"Eh, i-itu.. ta-tadi pagi aku terjatuh di kamar mandi. Yah, jatuh." Kata Kyuhyun dengan gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh~" ucap Yesung ber 'oh' ria.

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat jalan!" kembali dilangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sepasang kekasih itu.

"Yack! Tunggu!" teriak Ryeowook lagi berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Yesung yang menghela nafas melihat sifat dari namjachingu yang berstatus uke dalam hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam kelas hanya terdapat dua orang namja yang berstatus pacaran yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon dan Kibum. Entah kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruang kelas yang cukup luas itu. Kemana temannya yang lain? Jawabannya hanya tuhan dan diri merekalah yang tahu.

Oke, kembali pada Siwon dan Kibum. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku mereka dengan Kibum yang sedang membaca buku dan Siwon yang hanya diam dengan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Kibum. Namun sepertinya hal itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Siwon yang saat ini memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Jujur saja, Siwon sudah sangat bosan menjalani hari-harinya yang selalu berpura-pura menjadi pacar Kibum karena Kyuhyun yang tidak mau mengakui hubungan mereka yang berstatus sebagai suami-istri pada seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Dan masalah ia mau menerima tawaran -atau lebih tepatnya ancaman- Kibum untuk menjadikannya namjachingunya. Itu karena Kibum mengetahui tentang pernikahan mereka yang saat itu ialah yang menghadiri acara pernikahannya menggantikan orang tuanya yang berhalangan untuk hadir. Dan pada akhirnya ia yang memang sejak lama mencintai Siwon pun memanfaatkan prinsip Kyuhyun yang tidak mau seseorang tahu tentang pernikahan mereka dengan mengancam akan membeberkan semuanya jika saja Siwon tidak mau menyanggupinya. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun dan Siwon akhirnya menyanggupi semua permintaan Kibum.

Mengingat sebelum hari pernikahan mereka, Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah teman atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sahabat dan Kyuhyun pun tahu tentang perasaan Kibum terhadap Siwon yang pada saat itu berstatus tunangannya. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang sudah di jodohkan sejak Kyuhyun baru lahir dan saat itu umur Siwon pun baru memasuki 1 tahun. Dan kenapa kini Kyuhyun dapat berada di kelas yang sama dengan Siwon dan Kibum? Salahkan saja kepintaran otaknya hingga membuatnya loncat kelas.

Maka dari itu pula, Siwon yang merasa frustasi karena walau bagaimana pun ia mencoba membuat Kyuhyun cemburu dari mulai dengan mencium pipi Kibum tepat di hadapannya bahkan sempat sekali ia mencium bibir Kibum namun tetap tak membuahkan hasil. Hingga pada akhirnya Siwon mempunyai ide untuk mem-bully Kyuhyun agar ia menyerah dan mengatakan semuanya pada seluruh penghuni sekolah ini. Ia pun tidak peduli jika harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini mengingat peraturan melarang siswanya yang sudah menikah untuk bersekolah disani dan jika pihak sekolah tahu tentang pernikahan mereka, maka sanksinya adalah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Kenapa masalah itu dipikirkan kalau diluar sana masih banyak sekolah yang mau menerima mereka menjadi siswa. Tapi sayangnya pikirannya dan Kyuhyun sangat berbeda karena Kyuhyun masih ingin tetap bersekolah disini. Dan sepertinya mem-bully Kyuhyun pun tak dapat membuatnya menyerah dan mengakui semuanya hingga Siwon hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya.

.

_**Ceklek..**_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan itu mampu membuat lamunan Siwon sedari tadi buyar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua namja didepan kelas yaitu Kyuhyun dan temannya yang ia ketahui bernama Ryeowook sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang satunya dingin dan yang satunya lagi polos.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon yang terus ditatapi oleh kedua orang itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam dan tidak mengerjaiku pagi ini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kukankah itu bagus. Jadi kau ingin aku kerjai terus?" Tanya Siwon dengan seringaiannya.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin? Justru aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak perlu terlalu sering membolos pelajaran karena kau." Ucapnya dengan menunjuk Siwon.

"Heh, tenanglah. Nanti kau tunggu saja!" kata Siwon lagi dengan seringai yang semakin jelas.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

.

YAAA! Mianhae, saya tahu kalo saya lama updatenya.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalo tugas sekolah udah numpuk ya harus diutamakan dulu kalo gak mau kena hukuman.. apalagi sekarang saya sudah kls 3 SMP.. dan saya sangat kaget saat liat jumlah review yg sangat bnyk.. JEONGMAL GOMAWO…

Apakah NC'a kepanjangan? Hehehe.. awalnya sih saya pengen buat full NC.. tapi mengingat hampir semua reader menanyakan tentang kenapa Siwon nge-bully Kyuhyun pdahal dia itu istrinya… dan semoga di chap ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya.. kalo masih ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi silahkan review…

Ada yg nanya ini M-Preg ato gak.. semua ada di tangan reader… saya akan memutuskan berdasarkan review terbanyak…

Oh ya.. ada yg nge-bash saya dan mengatakan bahwa Fanfic saya merusak mata.. jawaban saya adalah kalo emang merusak mata kenapa masih dibaca.. bukankah sudah tertera tulisan 'DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!' apa itu kurang besar… tp walaupun begitu saya akan tetap berterima kasih pda anda yg entah siapa itu karna telah bersedia me-review Fanfic ini walau hanya berisi BASH..

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

Maknaelovers, someone, lee minji elf, Astri, KyuKi Yanagishita, gaemgylover, AnakwonkyuBingoo, MyKyubee, Augesteca, anin arlunerz, chomhia, Guest, park chaesoo, ermagyu, Irmawks, Reeiini, Kayla WonKyu, chohyunjin, miszshanty05, alen, RuCho D'Evil, Widdy, Qhia503, ukekyushipper, Babykyupa, meymeywonkyu, akanehana09, sasuke. gmpaselleh, siscaMinstalove, Fitri MY, anaitachu14, 1013, Momoshfly2401, lovsslikes96, rikha-chan, denia, Blackyuline, SHINoix InKyu, don't have, MissELFVIP, wkyjtaoris ALL, amanda wu, nikyu, Mrs. Drakyu1403, lea.

.

Akhir kata

.

***REVIEW PLISSS***


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Enemy**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

And Others

Rated : T semi M

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, Typo(s), OOC, NC-17 or 21, Lemon

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik SM dan orang tua mereka dan saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan Fanfic saya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon yang terus ditatapi oleh kedua orang itu._

"_Tidak biasanya kau diam dan tidak mengerjaiku pagi ini." Kata Kyuhyun._

"_Kukankah itu bagus. Jadi kau ingin aku kerjai terus?" Tanya Siwon dengan seringaiannya._

"_Siapa bilang aku ingin? Justru aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak perlu terlalu sering membolos pelajaran karena kau." Ucapnya dengan menunjuk Siwon._

"_Heh, tenanglah. Nanti kau tunggu saja!" kata Siwon lagi dengan seringai yang semakin jelas._

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

**Kring… kring… kring…**

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Seluruh siswa telah memasuki ruang kelas diikuti oleh seonsaengnim yang juga sudah memasuki kelas, namun hal itu tak menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk terus menatap tajam Siwon yang sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan memilih duduk tenang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Kyuhyun masih setia pada tempatnya dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari para siswa lainnya yang sedari tadi memandanginya hingga akhirnya membuat wali kelasnya –Jung Yunho- memintanya untuk segera duduk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau segera duduk di tempatmu!" pinta Jung seonsaengmin dengan sopan. Kyuhyun sekilas menatap sang seonsaengnim dengan wajah datarnya dan selanjutnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku belakang dekat jendela. Setelah memastikan keadaan kelas sudah tenang, Jung seonsaengnim kembali melanjutkan. "Selamat pagi semua, hari ini saya selaku wali kalian akan memperkenalkan murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Setelah Jung seonsaengnim menyelesaikan ucapannya, kini tampak namja dengan perawakan tinggi memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan dari yeoja penghuni kelas yang terpukau akan ketampanan sang siswa baru. Namja itu berdiri tepat disebelah Jung seonsaengnim yang lebih tinggi darinya (anggap aja disini Yunho lebih tinggi) dan mulai acara perkenalannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Shim Changmin imnida. Mohon bantuan kalian selama saya disini." Namja bernama Changmin itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tidak lupa memberikan senyum yang mampu membuat seluruh yeoja pingsan.

"Baiklah Changmin-ssi, sekarang kau bisa duduk dibangku sebelah Kyuhyun-ssi. Kyuhyun-ssi, harap acungkan tanganmu!" ucap seonsaengnim. Dan Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun segera mengacungkan tangannya tinggi.

Changmin tersenyum sambil melangkah menuju Kyuhyun dan duduk dibangkunya masih dengan senyum yang tercetak di wajah tampannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya tepat menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Changmin dengan setia menatap Kyuhyun bagai terhipnotis akan kecantikan dan ketampanannya secara bersamaan. Detik berikutnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dengan pelan agar tidak membuat sang pemilik marah. Kyuhyun yang merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang di sebelahnya yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh senyum.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung menatap Changmin yang sedari tadi tersenyum padanya.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" Changmin mengulurkan tangan yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama yang bagus seperti orangnya. Aku Shim Changmin, senang berkenalan denganmu dan kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman." Ucap Changmin masih setia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepas tangannya yang digenggam cukup erat oleh Changmin.

"Mianhae, tanganmu terlalu lembut hingga membuatku ingin terus menyentuhnya." Goda Changmin dengan mengerlingkan matanya yang hanya ditatap datar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua yang dibelakang, jika ingin mengobrol silahkan keluar dari kelas saya!" ucap Jung seonsaengnim yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun maupun Changmin terdiam dan Jung seonsaengnim pun kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tanpa disadari, seorang namja menatap tak suka pada Changmin yang dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Kyuhyun bahkan berani menyentuh Kyuhyun cukup lama. '_Kau yang memulai semua ini, baby. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika harus menghukum-mu._' Ucap Siwon dalam hati dengan seringai yang tak luput dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pertama baru saja berbunyi, membuat siswa yang tadinya bermalas-malasan dalam mengikuti pelajaran kini bersorak gembira karena merasa terbebaskan dari pelajaran yang menurut mereka membosankan itu. Jung seonsaengnim yang melihat tingkah murid didiknya itu hanya mampu menghela nafas dan segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas dengan diikuti beberapa siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Kyu, mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya Changmin menawari.

"Mianhae, aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Kau pergilah duluan dengan Wokkie, nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan buku yang hendak dikembalikannya ke perpustakaan sekolah.

"Arraseo, akan kutunggu kau di kantin." Ucapnya lagi saat Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Changmin menatap Ryeowook yang sedari tadi merasa bingung.

"Mwo?" Tanya Ryeowook polos membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ingin mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Kyu tadi? Ia menyuruh kita menunggunya di kantin." Kata Changmin.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Aish, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sedari tadi? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan ayo cepat pergi!" ucapnya yang langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar menuju kantin dan tanpa menyadari Siwon yang kembali menyeringai.

'_ini saat yang tepat untuk menghukummu, baby._' Ucap Siwon dalam hati. "Bummie, aku ke toilet dulu, ne." ucap Siwon pada Kibum yang selalu asyik dengan bukunya.

"Hmm." Jawab Kibum singkat. Siwon pun segera pergi dengan senyum yang lebih mirip seringaian yang mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Sementara itu, kini Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju kantin. Namun di tengah perjalalan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik di dalam toilet itu. Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan diri, namun nampaknya tenaganya kalah jauh dari seseorang yang tengah membekapnya itu.

Setelah memastikan pintu bilik toilet benar-benar terkunci akhirnya orang itu melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Hal itu pun tak disia-siakan bigitu saja olehnya dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Yack! Berani sekali ka-HYUNG!" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kala melihat seseorang yang membekapnya adalah Siwon.

"Ne, baby. Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan tampang sok polos.

"Yack, hyung! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau hampir saja membuatku mati jantungan." Kyuhyun berteriak pada Siwon yang masih memasang tampang sok polosnya.

"Ya, aku gila karena kau, baby. Dan kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu!" Siwon secepat mungkin mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"MWO! Kenapa aku harus di hukum? Apa salahku?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Ssttt.. pelankan suaramu, baby. Kau tidak ingin bukan, kalau orang-orang tahu kita berdua disini." Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun dengan sesekali menjilatnya. "Dan kau harus di hukum karena sudah berani berdekatan dengan namja baru di kelas kita itu." Lanjutnya lagi. Bibir Siwon terus menyusuri setiap inci kulit seputih susunya dan berhenti tepat pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Eungg.. hyung.." desahan Kyuhyun keluar tanpa bisa ditahan lagi saat Siwon menjilati perpotongan lehernya dengan lidahnya yang dengan lihainya membasahi setiap incinya dengan saliva.

"Wae, baby?" Tanya Siwon tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Henti-kan hyung-AKHH!" Kyuhyun mengerang keras saat Siwon menggigit lehernya dengan cukup keras. Menghisap lalu menjilatnya kembali hingga memperlihatkan warna merah kebiruan tanda bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya dan selalu untuknya.

"Kau harus menerima hukumanmu, baby. Dan kau sebisa mungkin harus menjauhinya jika tak ingin aku menghukummu!" kata-kata Siwon membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

Siwon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memberi tanda pada tubuh Kyuhyun tapi hanya di bagian-bagian tertentu saja. Ia tahu jika ia memberi tanda pada sembarang tempat akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi dan membuat Kyuhyun kecewa dan marah padanya hanya karena masalah sepele.

Tanpa Kyuhyuh sadari kini tangan Siwon sudah menyusup masuk kedalam celana sekolah yang dikenakannya dan meremas pelan kejantannya yang masih terbungkus kain dalaman itu. Kyuhyun perlahan mulai menikmati sentuhan Siwon yang selalu membuatnya mabuk dan menginginkan lebih, hal itu pun membuat Siwon merasa senang karena ia mampu memuaskan Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah istrinya.

"Ahh hyunghhh… ahhh.. ber-hentihh menggodahh-kuhh…" desahan Kyuhyun semakin jelas terdengar membuat Siwon semakin semangat untuk mengerjai tubuh istrinya itu.

"Apa yang kau mau, baby?" Tanya Siwon masih dengan meremas kejantanannya.

"Ouhhh.. buka celanahhkuhh… dan masukkan 'itu'ku kedalamhh.. goa hangatmu hyunghh…" pinta Kyuhyun dengan sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal, eoh?" kata Siwon dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Asshhh… lakukan saja hyung!" perintah Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Ne, ne.. as you wish, baby." Siwon berjongkok tepat berhadapan dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di dalam celananya. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pengait dan resleting celana Kyuhyun dan dalam sekali tarikan kini sudah terpampang dengan jelas kejantanannya yang mengacung keras. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Siwon langsung mengulum junior Kyuhyun dan menggerakkannya maju mundur dengan tempo cepat membuat si empunya kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Ohhh.. Wonniehh… terushh lebih ce-pathh… ahhh.." desahan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tangannya kini telah meremas kuat surai hitam milik Siwon, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengeluar masukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun, satu tangan Siwon menyusup pada saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu yang sengaja dibelinya tadi pagi saat berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, satu tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan _twinsball_ Kyuhyun.

"Aahhh… ouhh.. Wonniehh… a-kuu mau ke-luarrhh.." mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya mengulum kejantanan milik Kyuhyun. Dan saat merasa kejantanan yang ada didalam mulutnya itu mulai berkedut keras, Siwon segera melepaskannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Namun Siwon memulainya kembali dengan mengocok kepunyaan Kyuhyun hingga kembali berkedut dengan keras dan Siwon langsung memasangkan sesuatu yang kita ketahui bernama '_Cock Ring_' itu, membuat Kyuhyun hanya dapat orgasme kering dengan rasa sakit karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya.

"Akhh.. Wonnie.. lepaskan benda itu… rasanya sakit se-kali…" Kyuhyun memohon dengan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Ani! Inilah hukuman untukmu yang sudah berani mendekati namja selain aku." Ucap Siwon.

"Tapi.. bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama hikss.. Bahkan kau menjadikannya kekasihmu kan hikss.. hikss.." pecah sudah tangisan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Ssttt.. uljima, baby.. bukankah kau yang menyetujuinya? Kau menyetujuinya hanya karena tak ingin orang-orang tahu tentang status kita yang sudah menikah. Dan apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku yang harus selalu berpura-pura bermusuhan denganmu?"

"Hikss.. hikss.. mian, mianhae.. aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Jika pihak sekolah tahu, maka mereka akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah dan jika mereka tahu kau yang menjadi suamiku, maka mereka juga akan mengeluarkanmu hikss.. hikss.. hikss.." tangis Kyuhyun semakin keras.

"Ssstttt… uljima ne.. aku tidak akan pernah merasa kerepotan jika menyangkut tentang dirimu, baby." Ucap Siwon kembali menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… aku akan merasa gagal menjadi istrimu kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi hikss.." ucap Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai tenang.

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah memikirkan tentang itu lagi!" Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kalau begitu.. bisakah kau melepas benda yang kau pasang tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluk Siwon.

"Aniyo! Hukuman tetaplah hukuman jadi kau harus tetap memakainya hingga pulang sekolah nanti. Sekarang angkat sebelah kakimu!" ucap Siwon yang kembali dituruti dengan pasrah oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali merogoh saku celananya dan kini ia mengeluarkan sebuah _vibrator_ yang langsung dimasukkannya kedalam _hole_ Kyuhyun.

"Eungghh.. Wonniehh.." desah Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan _vibrator_ yang ia masukkan cukup dalam, Siwon beralih untuk merapikan tali _vibrator_ dan memposisikannya agar menempel pada paha Kyuhyun yang putih tanpa noda itu agar mempermudah Siwon untuk mengaktive-kannya saat Kyuhyun kembali berdekatan dengan Changmin menggunakan sebuah remote kecil yang masih tersimpan disakunya.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak akan bisa macam-macam, baby." Ucap Siwon dengan seringainya. "Sekarang pakai kembali celanamu! Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran kedua akan dimulai dan aku akan keluar lebih dulu. Bye, baby" Siwon mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari bilik toilet yang mereka tempati, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti tepat didepan pintu toilet dan berbalik menatap bilik tempat Kyuhyun berada. "Baby, jangan mencoba untuk melepas alat yang sudah kupakaikan karena kau akan tau akibatnya nanti!" lanjut Siwon dan kembali melangkah kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Aish! Dasar menyebalkan." Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam kesendiriannya. Selang beberapa menit setelahnya, Kyuhyun pun menyusul Siwon untuk kembali ke kelas bersamaan dengan bel berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam kelas terduduk di bangkunya dengan risih mengingat _vibrator_ yang sebelumnya dimasukkan oleh Siwon masih setia terdiam didalam _hole_-nya. Sumpah serapah pun terus terucap dari mulutnya saat melihat Siwon yang kembali bermesraan dengan Kibum tanpa menyadari kini seseorang telah berada tepat disebelahnya dengan ekspresi wajah ditekuk.

"Kyu, kau kemana saja? Aku dan temanmu itu sedari tadi menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk Ryeowook namun tak sedikit pun digubris oleh Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kau dengar aku tidak!" teriak Changmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"A-ah mianhae, tadi aku harus membantu Shin seonsaengmin menata buku." Bohong Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan tapi lain kali kau harus memberitahu kami!" ucap Changmin yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya.

Zzzzz… zzzzz…

"Eugghh.." Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya bergetar dengan kekuatan sedang. Membuat dirinya sebisa mungkin menahan desahannya.

"Kyu, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Changmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"N-ne, gwaenchana.. eungghh…" jawab Kyuhyun menahan desahannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang kini juga balik memandangnya dengan seringai yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya sejak tadi pagi. Kyuhyun metap sayu pada Siwon, berharap agar Siwon mau menghentikan getaran _vibrator_ dalam _hole_-nya. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menelan pil pahit karena Siwon justru menambah kekuatan getarnya menjadi maksimal.

"Aahhh.. eungghh… haa.." lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

"Kyu, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Changmin kembali bertanya.

"N-nehh.. ahhh…" balas Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari pelipisnya dan badannya yang terasa sangat panas membuatnya kembali merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari kejantanannya namun tidak bisa karena _Cock Ring_ yang masih terpasang.

"Akhhh…" sepertinya ia kembali mendapat orgasme keringnya yang menambah rasa sakit bahkan perih pada kejantanannya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, tapi sepertinya semua sia-sia hingga perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur dan akhirnya hanya gelap yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga dibuat.. sekali lagi saya hanya bisa meminta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.. itu karena sekarang saya sudah mulai ujian praktek dan bahkan hari minggu yang lalu saya masih tetap sekolah untuk try out… dan tgl 18 bulan ini saya akan ujian pemantapan tingkat provinsi dengan 20 paket soal jadi akan susah untuk nyontek *plakkplakkplakk *makanya belajar

Saya ketawa ngakak waktu baca review dari Kayla WonKyu.. anda paling tahu saja kalo saya lebih sering baca fanfic dari pada buku pelajaran… bahkan disekolah pun saya baca fanfic…

Dan thanks buat MyDecember karena sudah bersedia me-review fanfic saya sampai 2kali… mianhae kalo gak bisa bales review-nya satu-satu…

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

Cho Eun-ji, wonnie, vitakyu, Widdy, Blackyuline, ChoiKyuHwa731, Kayla WonKyu, lovsslikes96, siscaMinstalove, 1013, Irmawks, shakyu, shin min hyo, ermagyu, Qhia503, shin min young, jino-ah namjako, lea, MyDecember(1), ReeGirlz312, meymeywonkyu, miszshanty05, Fitri MY, anin arlunerz, Allyna. Uzumaki, MyKyubee, rikha-chan, SHINoix InKyu, Mrs. Drakyu1403, Momoshfly2401, sasuke. gmpaselleh, gaemgyulover, Amanda wu, denia, MyDecember(2), wkyjtaoris ALL, nikyu, And All Siders.

.

Akhir kata

.

***REVIEW PLISSS***


	4. Chapter 4

**My Lovely Enemy**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, Typo(s), OOC, NC-17 or 21, Lemon

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik SM dan orang tua mereka dan saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan Fanfic saya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Aahhh.. eungghh… haa.." lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya._

"_Kyu, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Changmin kembali bertanya. _

"_N-nehh.. ahhh…" balas Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari pelipisnya dan badannya yang terasa sangat panas membuatnya kembali merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari kejantanannya namun tidak bisa karena Cock Ring yang masih terpasang._

"_Akhhh…" sepertinya ia kembali mendapat orgasme keringnya yang menambah rasa sakit bahkan perih pada kejantanannya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, tapi sepertinya semua sia-sia hingga perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur dan akhirnya hanya gelap yang dirasakannya._

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

BRUK…

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suaran benturan dari arah sampingnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah pingsan dengan wajah pucat. Dengan panik, Changmin pun segera menghampiri bangku Kyuhyun dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Kyu, irreona! Jangan bercanda, Kyu. Ini sangat tidak lucu." Ucap Changmin dengan sangat panik sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung sadar. Sedangkan Siwon yang mendengar nada kepanikan Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah pingsan dengan Changmin yang menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_.

Dengan langkah tergesa Changmin segera membawa Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya menuju UKS sekolah, namun saat akan keluar kelas tiba-tiba saja Siwon menghalangi langkahnya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya!" ucapan Siwon itu sontak membuat seluruh penghuni kelas tercengang mendengar perkataannya. Jelas saja, tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka semua jika Siwon yang berstatus musuh Kyuhyun mau menggantikan Changmin untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Tapi Wonnie, untuk apa kau menolongnya? Bukankah dia itu musuhmu? Jadi untuk apa kau memperdulikannya? Biarkan saja kekasihnya itu membawanya." Ucap Kibum yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Bummie, untuk kali ini kau tak usah ikut campur!" ucapan Siwon itu kembali membuat orang-orang tak percanya atas perkataannya. Dengan cepat Siwon mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam gendongannya dan segera pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bahkan omangan orang lain tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

Siwon kini telah sampai di depan pintu ruang kesehatan dan mebukanya dengan tidak sabaran karena rasa panik yang dialaminya. Ruang UKS tampak sepi mengingat petugas yang biasanya berjaga disana tidak hadir karena suatu urusan penting. Ia segera membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun pada _single bad_ yang terdapat disana dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia segera melepas celana Kyuhyun dan mencabut _vibrator_ dan _cock ring_ yang masih setia terpasang disana dengan rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya. Dapat dilihat kini cairan putih kental mengalir dengan derasnya dari kejantanan Kyuhyun saat _cock ring_ itu benar-benar terlepas dari kepunyaannya.

"Mianhae baby, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, mianhae." Kata maaf terus terucap dari mulut Siwon yang sudah kembali memakaikan celana Kyuhyun dengan rapi. Setitik air mata pun mengalir dari sudut matanya yang sebisa mungkin ia tahan agar tidak keluar, namun semuanya sia-sia karena kini air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Sadarlah, baby! Sungguh aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Mianhae.. saranghae, baby." Dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi, berharap dengan bigitu Kyuhyun akan segera bangun. Dan benar saja, kini Kyuhyun bergerak pelan menandakan bahwa ia sudah sadar.

"Eugghh!" erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir _plum_ Kyuhyun. Rasa lega pun dirasakan oleh Siwon yang sedari tadi berharap cemas menunggu Kyuhyun-nya tersadar.

"Baby, kau sudah sadar. Masih adakah yang sakit? Katakan dimana yang sakit?" Tanya Siwon bertubi yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Hanya sedikit pusing saja. Ini dimana, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kita sedang di UKS, baby. Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang sakit?" ucap dan Tanya Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun duduk. Ia sungguh sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya penuh keyakinan. Tanpa diduga Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Mianhae, baby! Kau seperti ini karena aku, tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Jeongmal mianhae, baby." Siwon kembali meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dengan masih memeluknya erat seolah tak mau kehilangannya.

"Hilangkan dulu sifat posesif dan cemburumu itu, hyung!" pinta Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan berusaha, baby. Jadi kumohon maafkan aku." Mohon Siwon. Sungguh ia sangat takut jika nantinya Kyuhyun akan membencinya.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya dan membalas pelukan Siwon sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Siwon, menghirup aroma mint kesukaannya.

Sementara itu, kini tampak seorang namja yang merasa tidak suka melihat kemesraan pasangan suami istri itu. Kibum, namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari luar ruang UKS tampak geram dan beranjak pergi dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Heh, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Lihat saja, permainan baru akan dimulai." Ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah akan kembali ke kelas saat dirasa dirinya sudah benar-benar dalam kondisi baik. Walau sebelumnya Siwon bersikeras untuk memintanya beristirahat tapi Kyuhyun dengan keras kepala menolak permintaan Siwon dan tetap kembali ke kelas. Siwon yang melihat sifat kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun pun hanya mampu mengalah dan mengikuti Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju kelas Siwon masih saja berusaha memohon agar Kyuhyun mau kembali ke UKS dan istirahat disana sampai jam pelajaran selesai namun terus saja di tolak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baby, kumohon kembalilah ke UKS. Aku tak mau kau tambah lelah dan akhirnya sakit lagi." Mohonnya dengan setia mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ani, hyung. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebetan 'baby', kau ingin semua orang tahu hubungan kita?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan saja, bukankah bagus jika semua orang tahu kalau kau itu istriku dan tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku." Kata Siwon dengan santainya.

"Ne, jika itu benar-benar terjadi maka bersiaplah menerima surat cerai dariku." Kyuhyun mencoba mengancam.

"MWO! Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?" kaget Siwon saat mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau jauh lebih kejam? Bahkan kau sudah membuatku pingsan dua kali karena sifatmu itu." Ucapan Kyuhyun itu mampu membuat Siwon diam tanpa bisa berkata apapun lagi hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu kelas.

Tok… tok… tok…

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kelas guna meminta ijin pada seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar untuk masuk. Saat sudah mendapat ijin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun masuk kedalam kelas yang disambut dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari teman sekelasnya.

"Dari mana saja kalian berdua?" Tanya Park seonsaengnim pada keduanya.

"Kami dari UKS, seonsaengnim." Jawab Siwon.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dia. Tiba-tiba saja tadi dia pingsan, jadi saya membawanya ke UKS." Jawab Siwon kembali dengan menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengikuti pelajaran?" tanyanya kini beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, cepat duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!" perintah seonsaengnim.

Mereka pun melangkah menuju tempat duduk masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah sampai di tempatnya, Kyuhyun segera duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan seksama namun kegiatan Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu saat Changmin memanggilnya.

"Kyu, kau yakin bisa mengikuti pelajaran? Jangan terlalu dipaksakan kalau tidak bisa!" Tanya Changmin yang juga merasa khawatir sedari tadi.

"Gwaenchana, gomawo karena sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya membuat Changmin semakin terpana melihatnya.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Kyu." Kata Changmin pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa mendengar sesuatu.

"Ah, aniyo. Aku tidak bilang apa pun." Jawab Changmin cepat dan setelahnya mereka kembali mengikuti pelajaran.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tak seperti hari-hari biasanya karena hari ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat kehadiran Sungmin yang selalu memintanya untuk mengantarkan pulang. Kyuhyun sempat bertanya pada teman sekelas Sungmin namun tak ada seorang pun yang tahu keberadaan Sungmin hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Sungmin dirumahnya.

Saat sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Lee, Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah menuju rumah yang tampak sepi tanpa penghuni tersebut. Digesernya pagar putih rumah yang tidak tertutup rapat itu dan melangkah menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut. Kini Kyuhyun sudah tepat berada di depan pintu dan bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok… tok… tok…

Lama Kyuhyun menunggu namun tak ada tanda dari pemilik rumah akan membukakan pintu hingga akhirnya ia mencoba untuk mengetuk kembali pintu rumah tersebut tapi hasilnya tetap sama, pintu itu tak sedikitpun bergeser dari tempatnya. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk memanggil pemilik rumah yang mungkin tak mendengar ketukan pintunya tadi.

"Permisi, apa ada orang didalam? Sungmin, kau didalam?" Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil Sungmin tapi tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali.

"Sungmin, jawab aku! Apa kau mendengarku? Kalau iya, cepat buka pin-" cobanya lagi tapi perkataannya terpotong saat seseorang dari rumah sebelah menampakkan diri.

"Kau mencari siapa, anak muda?" Tanya orang tersebut yang merupakan seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Mianhae mengganggu, ahjumma. Apa anda tahu dimana pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu.

"Oh~ keluarga Lee maksudmu, mereka baru saja pindah tadi pagi." Perkataan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun kaget karena tak biasanya Sungmin tidak mengabarinya bahkan ia tak menjawab panggilan atau membalas pesan darinya.

"Mwo! Pindah? Apa ahjumma tahu kemana mereka pindah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mianhae, aku tak tahu kemana mereka pindah karena tadi pagi mereka hanya pamit dan mengatakan akan pindah dari sini." Jawab yeoja itu lagi.

"Ah.. gomawo atas informasinya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dan sekali lagi mianhae karena sudah mengganggu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membungkuk dan pergi.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang ke apartementnya, Kyuhyun kembali berpikir kemana kemungkinan Sungmin pindah tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu tempat asal Sungmin karena ia tak pernah memberitahunya tentang dari mana ia berasal. Sempat terpikir untuk mencarinya tapi itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama mengingat Korea sangatlah luas, jadilah ia mengurungkan niatnya mencari Sungmin dan lebih memilih menunggu kabar darinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti perasaan Sungmin yang tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Kemarin salah satunya saat ia kembali menolak perasaan Sungmin hanya karena tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan statusnya yang sudah menikah dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya berpikir hingga ia tak sadar telah berada didepan pintu apartementnya dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia langsung masuk dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sang suami kini tengah bercumbu dengan seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu. Sakit. Hati Kyuhyun bagai dihujam oleh ribuan benda tajam saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"W-wonnie.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Pandangannya mulai memanas bersiap meluncurkan air mata yang sekuat tenaga untuk ditahannya agar tidak keluar. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan ditengah ciuman panasnya saat melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada suamiku, hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun berteriak saat ia sadar Siwon sama sekali tak membalas ciuman panas yang dilakukan Kibum. Yang diajak bicara pun menyudahi kegiatannya dan balik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat?" ia balik bertanya.

"Dasar brengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi sambil menghampiri kibum yang kini duduk dipangkuan Siwon yang tampak mabuk. Dapat dilihat dari beberapa botol soju yang berserakan dilantai ruang tamu apartementnya.

BUKK…

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun berhasil mengenai pipi kiri Kibum hingga membuat luka lebam dan sedikit mengenai bibirnya hingga sobek dan mengeluarkan setitik darah dari sana. Badannya terjatuh kebawah hingga kini ia terduduk di lantai sambil menahan sakit pada pipinya.

"Kau! Apa kau tahu jika ini kali pertama Siwon minum seperti ini? Dan kau sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang. Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung karena sudah kuijinkan berdekatan bahkan menjadi namjachingunya. Apa itu kurang, hah?" emosi Kyuhyun mulai meluap ketika melihat Kibum hanya terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab perkataannya.

"Aish! Apa kau bisu, hah? Lebih baik kau segera keluar dari apartementku sebelum wajahmu tak berbentuk lagi!" ancam Kyuhyun tapi tak sedikitpun membuat Kibum beranjak dari posisinya yang terus memandangi Kyuhyun dingin. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidah bisa bersabar akhirnya menarik kerah seragam Kibum dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar.

"Lepaskan! Selangkah saja aku keluar dari apartementmu ini, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya." Kibum angkat bicara dan balik mengancam Kyuhyun.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli lagi kalau kau menyebarkan berita pernikahanku. Tapi jika kau sudah melakukannya, jangan harap kau bisa mendekati suamiku lagi." Kata Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum keluar dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Sial!" umpat kibum dan segera pergi dari sana.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini menghampiri Siwon dan duduk dipangkuannya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Siwon guna menyadarkannya. Lama Kyuhyun mencoba namun sama sekali tak mendapatkan hasil, Siwon masih saja lemas dengan mata terpejam namun tidak pingsan. Melihat suaminya tak kunjung membuka mata, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia menampar pipi Siwon cukup keras.

PLAKK…

"Wonnie sadarlah, jangan buat aku semakin khawatir.. hiks…" akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur sudah dengan deras dipipi _chubby_-nya. Ia sungguh tak bisa melihat suaminya seperti ini.

PLAKK…

"Wonnie.. hiks… irreona Wonnie.. hiks… jebbal.." isaknya semakin keras ketika lagi-lagi Siwon hanya diam. Namun saat ingin kembali menampar, tiba-tiba saja gerakan tangannya terhenti saat tangan Siwon menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudah hentikan. Appo, baby." Kata Siwon dengan nada pelan dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Wonnie, syukurlah kau sudah sadar.. hiks…" ucap Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat Siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Ssttt… uljimayo, baby… uljima.." Siwon mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Wonnie, berjanjilah untuk tidak minum lagi dan membuatmu mabuk seperti ini. Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau lambungmu tidak bisa menerima minuman yang mengandung alkohol seperti itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk botol-botol kosong diatas lantai dengan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Membuat Siwon tak tahan melihatnya dan langsung melumat bibir _plum_-nya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Eunghh… empphhh…" desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon memperdalam ciumannya. Menyusupkan lidahnya dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk berperang dengan lidahnya. Suara kecipak saliva pun tak luput dari kegiatan mereka.

Tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi terdiam dipinggang Kyuhyun kini mulai menyusup kedalam seragamnya mencari _nipple_ Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dipilin dan ditariknya pelan _nipple_ Kyuhyun yamg perlahan mulai tegang itu.

"Eunggh.. Wo-nniehh.. se-sakhh…" mengerti akan ucapan Kyuhyun, Siwon akhirnya menyudahi lumatannya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sembari menunggu Kyuhyun menstabilkan deru nafasnya, kini Siwon beralih pada leher Kyuhyun yang masih terdapat tanda kepemilikannya dan kembali memberinya tanda dengan tangan yang masih bermain pada _nipple_nya.

"Akhh… eumhh… Woniehh ouhhh…" desah dan erangnya secara bersamaan saat merasakan kenikmatan pada _nipple_nya dan rasa perih pada lehernya saat Siwon menggigit, menghisap dan menjilatinya.

"Kau suka, baby?" Tanya Siwon ditengah kegiatannya.

"Nehh.. lakukan lagi Wonniehh…" jawabnya yang mulai larut dalam permainan Siwon. Ia yang tak tahan mendengar desahan Kyuhyun langsung membuka paksa seragam yang dikenakan Kyuhyun hingga membuat beberapa kancingnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Dibuka dan dibuangnya seragam Kyuhyun kesembarang arah hingga kini memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang putih pucat.

Bibir Siwon perlahan turun menuju dadanya dan langsung meraup ganas _nipple_ kirinya yang mulai tegang, sedangkan _nipple_ kanan Kyuhyun dimainkan oleh tangan kekar Siwon yang tak bisa berhenti untuk memilin bahkan menariknya dengan keras.

"Eumm… Wonnie… ouhhh.. kau luar biasahh.. ahhh…" desah Kyuhyun. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon dan ditekannya tengkuknya guna memperdalam cumbuannya pada _nipple_ Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Kyuhyun dan dibaringkannya pada sofa agar mempermudah kulumannya pada _nipple_ Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon kini beralih ke bawah menuju kejantanannya yang masih dalam balutan celana sekolahnya. Diremas-remasnya kejantanan Kyuhyun yang memebuat si empunya menggelinjang hebat akibat rasa nikmat yang menderanya hingga mengeluarkan cairan precum yang membasahi celana sekolahnya.

"Ohhh… ohh… jangan meng-godakuhh… terusss.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau ingin yang bagaimana, baby?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah melepaskan kulumannya pada _nipple_ Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu celana ini menyiksaku, jadi cepat lepaskan~" pintanya dengan nada menggoda. Siwon yang tidak bisa menolak hanya bisa menuruti dan segera melepas pengait dan menurunkan resleting celana Kyuhyun. Melepas celana serta dalamannya hingga kini kejantanan Kyuhyun mengacung tegak dihadapannya untuk segera dilahapnya.

Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari batang kejantanannya perlahan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak tahan ingin segera mengeluarkan cairannya dalan goa hangat Siwon. Namun sepertinya harapan itu pupus sudah saat dengan tiba-tiba Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya hingga membuatnya mendesah kecewa karena harus kembali menahan _orgasme_nya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, baby. Kita akan langsung main pada intinya, ne?" kata Siwon sambil mencubit gemas hidung Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tapi lakukanlah dengan pelan! Karena yang kemarin masih sakit, Wonnie~" kata Kyuhyun manja dengan menggembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibir _plum_nya.

"Ohhh.. kau sangat manis, baby." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini ia sama _naked_nya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali melumat bibir manis Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak merah dan sedikit membengkak. Menggigit belahan bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Sedangkan di lain sisi kini tangan Siwon telah mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang dengan sempurna pada _hole_ Kyuhyun yang tanpa pemanasan itu.

Dengan perlahan, Siwon memasukkan miliknya kedalam _rectum_ Kyuhyun yang langsung meremas kuat kepala kejantanannya. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali memasukkan miliknya walau dengan agak susah, namun ia terus mencoba tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Argg… Wonniehh.. eungg…" erang Kyuhyun saat milik Siwon telah masuk sepenuhnya tanpa ia sadari. Siwon mendiamkan miliknya dalam lubang Kyuhyun agar ia merasa terbiasa walau harus bersusah payah menahan sensasi remasan pada miliknya dalam _rectum_ Kyuhyun.

"Bergeraklah, Wonnie!" suruh Kyuhyun saat sudah terbiasa.

Siwon mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga hanya tersisa kepala kejantanannya dan dengan sekali hentakan ia tanamkan kembali miliknya dalam-dalam hingga tepat mengenai _sweetspot_ Kyuhyun dan membuatnya membusungkan tubuhnya merasakan getaran yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahhh… Wonniehh… Won-niehh.. ohhh.. ohhh… eumm.." desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat Siwon terus menghujami _sweetspot_nya hingga membuatnya melayang diatas langit.

"Ouhhh.. baby.. kau masihh.. saja sem-pithh…" kata Siwon sedikit susah karena kembali merasakan remasan yang berkali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Ohh.. yahh Wonnie… ahh.. fass-terrr.. deeperrhh… ahhh.." dengan itu, Siwon pun menambah kecepatan sodokannya pada _rectum_ Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. kau sangat nikmat, baby. K-kau yang terr-baikk.." kata Siwon semakin menambah lagi kecepatannya menghujam titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun.

"Ohhh.. ohhh… lebih cepathh… ahhh.. Wonniehh.. ahh.. ahh…" Kyuhyun semakin ketagihan untuk merasakan nikmat yang diberikan Siwon.

"Ohh… your so tight… ahh.." Siwon mengubah posisinya hingga kini Kyuhyun menungging dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada bahu sofa dan satu kakinya ditahan oleh tangan Siwon. Kembali ditanamkannya miliknya dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun semakin dalam.

"Ouhh… ahhh.. ahh… fasterrhh Wonniehh.. ahhh… nik-mathh.. ohhh.. ohh.." desah Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjadi.

"Ohh.. baby.. ahh…"

"Wanna cumm.. ahh… eummhh… ohh.. sedikithh lagi Wonniehh.. ahh.. AHH~" akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan _orgasme_ pertamanya setelah sebelumnya gagal akibat perbuatan Siwon. Cairannya berceceran pada lantai dan sedikit mengenai sofa ruang tamu.

"Baby.. aku juga a-kann keluarrrhh.." dengan berakhirnya perkataan Siwon, ia pun mendapatkan _orgasme_ dan menumpahkan sebagian cairannya didalam Kyuhyun dan sebagian lagi mengalir keluar menuruni paha mulusnya dan berakhir pada kaki Kyuhyun.

"Hah.. Wonnie-hah.. aku lelah sekali.." kata Kyuhyun dengan nafas memburu.

"Ne, tapi sebelumnya kita lanjutkan dulu ronde kedua, baby. Apa kau tidak merasakan kalau Siwon kecil sudah mulai tegang kembali?" ucapan Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget dan benar saja ia merasakan milik Siwon kembali tegang didalamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kembali terdengar desahan Kyuhyun yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Saya tahu kalau updatenya lama.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. waktu saya bukan hanya untuk mengetik karena saya juga perlu belajar untuk kelulusan saya.. jadi saya harap reader semua bisa mengerti dan masih bersedia untuk me-review fanfic saya ini…

Saya beritahukan kalau saya hanya bisa update 2 minggu sekali… mianhae kalau chap kali ini jelek.. tapi saya sudah membuat semampu saya.. NC ronde 2nya juga di chap depan…

Dan untuk yang menanyakan ini M-preg atau tidak.. jawabannya adalah YA tapi Kyuhyun mungkin gak akan langsung hamil dalam sekali atau dua kali percobaan… jadi harap sabar untuk menunggu kehadiran aegya dari WonKyu ya… terakhir, bagi reader yang me-review di chap 1 atau 2 akan saya gabung dengan review chap 3…

**BIG THANKS :**

Mrs. Drakyu1403, vitakyu, bang3424, emagyu, anin arlunerz, shin min hyo, miszshanty05, I was a Dreamer, Wonkyulove, santkyu, siwon cute, chomhia, lovsslikes96, Astri, lea, simbaa, evil kyu, MyDecember, Blackyuline, Allyna. Uzumaki, siscaMinstalove, Qhia503, MissELFVIP, mongji, sasuke. gmpaselleh, wonnie, Aya babykyu, Momoshfly2401, Cho Angel Kim, amanda wu, Kayla WonKyu, gaemgyulover, Irmawks, Nikyu, denia, And All Siders.

.

Akhir kata

.

***REVIEW PLISSS***


	5. Chapter 5

**My Lovely Enemy**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

And Others

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, Typo(s), OOC, NC-17 or 21, Lemon

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik SM dan orang tua mereka dan saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan Fanfic saya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Baby.. aku juga a-kann keluarrrhh.." dengan berakhirnya perkataan Siwon, ia pun mendapatkan orgasme dan menumpahkan sebagian cairannya didalam Kyuhyun dan sebagian lagi mengalir keluar menuruni paha mulusnya dan berakhir pada kaki Kyuhyun._

"_Hah.. Wonnie-hah.. aku lelah sekali.." kata Kyuhyun dengan nafas memburu._

"_Ne, tapi sebelumnya kita lanjutkan dulu ronde kedua, baby. Apa kau tidak merasakan kalau Siwon kecil sudah mulai tegang kembali?" ucapan Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget dan benar saja ia merasakan milik Siwon kembali tegang didalamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kembali terdengar desahan Kyuhyun yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. _

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Siwon kembali memasukkan miliknya dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya kembali mendesah merasakan kenikmatan saat milik Siwon tepat mengenai _sweetspot_nya dengan keras. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bertumpu pada sofa dengan susah payah mencoba meraih tengkuk Siwon untuk dapat meraup bibirnya yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun ketagihan. Siwon yang mengerti kemauan Kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Kyuhyun dapat meraup bibirnya dan mulai melumatnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Siwon menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya merasuki _hole_ Kyuhyun dan mulai menggendongnya _ala koala_ tanpa melepaskan tautan kejantantanannya pada _hole_ Kyuhyun dan juga tautan pada bibirnya yang sepertinya tidak ingin dilepaskan oleh Kyuhyun yang terus saja melumat bibirnya hingga tak jarang saliva mengalir dari sisi bibir keduanya. Alhasil, Siwon hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka walau agak susah.

Dengan perlahan direbahkannya tubuh Kyuhyun pada ranjang king size-nya, melepas tautan antara keduanya yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum melihat tingkah namja manisnya itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan mempoutkan bibir. Dielusnya surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, baby. Bukankah lebih baik melanjutkan kegiatan tertunda kita?" kata Siwon sambil memandang kearah selangkangan Kyuhyun tepatnya pada _hole_-nya yang melahap rakus milik Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mampu merona saat mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Jangan menggodaku terus, Wonnie." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku lanjutkan sekarang?" Tanya Siwon yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari Kyuhyun. Seringai kini tampak jelas pada wajah Siwon yang sedari tadi menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia memalingkan wajahnya.

Masih dengan posisinya berdiri disisi ranjang, Siwon memulai kembali kegiatannya yang sebelumnya tertunda. Dikeluarkannya miliknya dan kembali dimasukannya dalam-dalam hingga berhasil mengenai tepat pada _sweetspot_ Kyuhyun. Membuatnya lagi-lagi merasakan nikmat yang tiada duanya dalam hidupnya.

"AHHH… there… ahhh… ahh.. eungghh… wonnie… lakukan la-gihh… ouhhh…" desahan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi saat lagi-lagi Siwon menghujam _sweetspot_nya dengan sangat akurat. Kini tempo gerakan Siwon semakin lama semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan miliknya dalam _rectum_ sempit Kyuhyun yang masih setia meremas kuat miliknya yang cukup besar.

"Sshhh… kau masih saja sempittt, baby… ohh.." desah Siwon juga tak kalah dari Kyuhyun. Ia memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam dan semakin dalam menjelajahi _hole_ sempit Kyuhyun.

"Ouhh… Wonnie fasss-terhhh… ahh.. deeperrr… ohh… ini sungguh sa-ngathh nikmathh…" racau Kyuhyun yang meminta lebih dan lebih hingga melupakan rasa lelahnya. Sepertinya Siwon sudah benar-benar merubah seorang namja polos seperti Kyuhyun menjadi penggila _sex_ yang sangat parah dan Siwon justru sangat senang akan hal itu karena dengan begitu dia tidak perlu bersusah payah merayu Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya lagi sewaktu-waktu.

"Ahh… tenanglah baby.. tak usah terburu-buru begitu-sshhh.. ahh.. aku masih ingin menikmati tubuhmu yang mengiurkan ini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Siwon mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun untuk merasakan lagi _nipple_-nya yang sudah sangat tengang itu. Menjilat dan menggigit kecil _nipple_-nya dengan penuh napsu.

"A-akhh.. Wonniehh… a-hahh.. eummhhh.. ahhh…" desahan Kyuhyun memenuhi kamar. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram sepray hingga tak berbentuk itu kini beralih meremas rambut Siwon dengan sedikit menekannya untuk memperdalam kulumannya pada _nipple_ Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan gerakan 'in out'nya pada _hole_ Kyuhyun.

"Heumm… kau sungguh bisa memuaskanku, baby.. hmm…" ucapnya saat sudah melepaskan kulumannya pada _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang sudah terdapat tanda kemerahan disana.

"Argghh… Wonnie lebihh.. ce-pathhh lagihh… ahhh… khhh.. teruss Wonniehh…" gerakan Siwon sangat cepat hingga dapat mendengar suara gesekan antara kejantanan dan lubang _rectum_ Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak ingin segera keluar.

"Wonnie… wa-nna ahhh… cum… ohhh… ohhh.. fasterrhh…" kata Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan desahannya saat merasakan akan segera _orgasme_. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar indah pada leher Siwon dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ahh… bersama, baby.. ohh… eumhh.." ucap Siwon saat merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh… ahh… cumhh.. uhhh.. wonniehh cumminghh… cum-AHHH…" bersamaan dengan itu keduanya _orgasme_ secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun menumpahkan cairannya hingga mengenai perutnya dan juga Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon menumpahkan cairannya di dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun yang masih meremas- remas miliknya namun tak sekuat sebelumnya. Hanya remasan ringan dan pelan.

"Kau lelah, baby?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah melepas kejantanannya dari _hole_ Kyuhyun dan kini terbaring di samping Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Ne.. sangat, Wonnie." Jawabnya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya dan tidak lupa sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh polos keduanya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti kita berjalan-jalan? Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat mungkin?" Tanya Siwon mengelus sayang surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Aku ingin ke taman hiburan, Wonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh antusias yang membuat senyum Siwon semakin mengembang melihat tingkah istrinya yang imut dan manis itu memperlihatkan betapa masih polosnya sifat istrinya itu.

"Tapi, Wonnie! Kenapa harus hari minggu? Bukankah itu masih beberapa hari lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendongak menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya.

"Jika kita pergi besok, apa kau yakin bisa berjalan dengan benar, eoh?" Siwon balik bertanya. "dan sebaiknya besok kau tidak perlu sekolah, ne? kau harus istirahat agar bisa berjalan dengan benar." Lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "ani! Aku akan tetap sekolah. Aku tak akan membiarkan siluman es itu mengambil kesempatan merayumu saat aku tidak ada." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya yang langsung dikecup oleh Siwon hingga membuat pipi Kyuhyun kembali memerah padam.

"Kau sangat manis saat cemberut, baby. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, jadi sebaiknya kita segera istirahat dan jangan lupa untuk memimpikanku, baby." Ucapnya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dahulu memejamkan matanya. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pelan kening Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, kini tampak seorang namja berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya harus terhenti saat seseorang bertabrakan dengannya.

BRUKK…

"Aish, appoyo." Kata namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Kibum itu merintih kesakitan sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit saat sebelumnya mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Mianhae, apa kau baik-baik saja, nonna?" Tanya namja satunya lagi yang sama sialnya dengan Kibum.

"Ne, aku tidak apa. Dan jangan panggil aku nonna karena aku ini namja!" katanya lagi membenarkan.

"Jinjja? Tapi kenapa kau cantik sekali seperti yeoja?" katanya lagi yang tidak percaya.

"Ya! Aku ini tampan bukan cantik. Apa matamu itu sedang bermasalah?" ucap Kibum lagi sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Mungkin saja mataku memang bermasalah. Dilihat dari seragam yang kau kenakan, sepertinya kau dari SM High School?" Tanya namja itu saat memperhatikan Kibum dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Ne, kau tahu dari mana?" bingung Kibum.

"Tentu saja karena aku juga bersekolah disana, tapi lebih tepatnya sekarang aku sudah kelas XII. Bagaimana denganmu, Kim Kibum?" katanya saat sebelumnya mebaca tanda pengenal yang melekat pada seragamnya.

"Aku satu tingkat dibawahmu, eumm-"

"Lee Donghae. Panggil saja Donghae." Kata namja bernama Donghae itu memotong perkataan Kibum.

"Ne, Hae hyung." Jawab Kibum menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah terdapat semburat merah pada pipinya entah karena apa. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat senyum yang deperlihatkan Donghae. Ia merasa sangat berbeda saat bersama Siwon karena selama bersama dengan Siwon, ia belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Apakah ini pertanda?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku? Aku baru saja dari apartement temanku. Kalau hyung sedang apa disini?" jawab Kibum kembali. Hey, bukankah seharusnya ia mengatakan namjachingu dan bukan teman? Tapi entah kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan seperti itu.

Donghae kembali memberikan senyumnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kibum. "Aku berada disini karena aku memang tinggal di salah satu apartement disini, Kibummie." Kibum yang merasa mendapat perlakuan manis dan lembut dari Donghae hanya mampu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

Hening terjadi diantara keduanya yang masih sibuk saling tatap menatap hingga akhirnya Donghae melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada wajah Kibum. Lama ia memperhatikan hingga ia baru menyadari kalau pipi kiri Kibum tampak sedikit lebam dan juga luka pada ujung bibirnya. Diusapnya pelan ujung bibir sampai pipi Kibum hingga membuahkan rintihan dari si empunya.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu? Kenapa lebam dan juga bibirmu sedikit luka?" Tanya Donghae masih dengan mengelus pipi Kibum hingga kembali membuat Kibum merona mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Donghae.

"Ah.. i-itu.. t-tadi sedikit terbentur disisi ranjang." Bohongnya dengan nada gugup.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah! Mau mampir ke apartementku? Sekalian juga untuk mengobati lukamu itu." Kata Donghae menawarkan dan hanya diangguki setuju oleh Kibum. Baik Donghae maupun Kibum segera beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan pergi dengan Kibum yang mengikuti dari belakang hingga mereka masuk ke salah satu kamar apartement disana. Entah apa yang akan terjadi disana hanya tuhan dan mereka sendirilah yang tahu.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, terlihat seorang namja yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuknya. Namja itu kini memasuki halaman rumahnya dan terus melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Saat sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya, satu tangannya masuk pada saku celananya untuk mencari kunci rumah yang memang ia simpan disana. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dan mengarahkan kunci itu pada pintu dan memutarnya.

Saat ia baru saja akan memasuki rumahnya, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja paruh baya keluar dari rumahnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan namja itu. Ia memperlihatkan senyumnya pada namja tersebut yang tentu saja juga dibalas dengan senyumannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sungmin-ah?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu pada namja yang dipanggilnya Sungmin itu.

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku sudah pulang." Jawab Sungmin sopan.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Ahjumma masak banyak hari ini karena akan ada keluarga yang datang, apa kau mau mampir dan makan bersama kami?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gomawo, ahjumma. Tapi aku sudah makan tadi di tempat kerja." Kata Sungmin kembali.

"Tidak apa kalau memang kau sudah makan. Oh ya, tadi siang ada seorang pemuda yang mencarimu dan ahjumma sudah mengatakan kalau kau sudah pindah sesuai permintaanmu." Kata ahjumma itu sambil mengingat percakapannya tadi siang bersama seorang pemuda.

"Ah~ sekali lagi gomawo, ahjumma karena sudah mau membantuku. Mianhae kalau aku telah merepotkanmu, ahjumma." Katanya sambil sesekali membungkuk sopan.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau harus berbohong, bukankah akan lebih bagus jika kau ikut pindah bersama orang tuamu ke jepang dan melanjutkan sekolahmu disana? Dari pada kau disini dan memutuskan untuk bekerja yang itu artinya akan mengganggu sekolahmu." Kata ahjumma itu mencoba menasehati Sungmin yang masih saja menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan lebih banyak orang dan mulai untuk belajar hidup mandiri tanpa harus membebani kedua orang tuaku. Aku akan tetap sekolah sambil bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari-hari dan akan mencoba membicarakannya pada pihak sekolah agar bisa memakluminya." Ucap Sungmin menjawab semua pertanyaan dari sang ahjumma.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu, sebaiknya kau segera istirahat yang banyak agar tidak sakit nantinya." Kata ahjumma itu lagi dan setelahnya Sungmin memasuki rumahnya untuk segera beristirahat.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang setelah sebelumnya ia membersihkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Dipandanginya langit-langit kamarnya dengan raut muka datar dan setelahnya terdengar helaan nafas berat darinya.

"Hah.. mianhae, Kyu. Bukan maksudku untuk membohongimu, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin tambah merepotkanmu dan kuharap kau bisa mengerti itu." Kata Sungmin dan setelahnya ia memejamkan matanya untuk menemui alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Siwon memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani Kyuhyun pergi ke taman hiburan. Dapat dilihatnya raut wajah Kyuhyun sangat senang saat memasuki gerbang taman hiburan tersebut dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan sangat takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi berdua dengan Siwon menghabiskan waktu luang mereka karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun tak pernah mau untuk pergi keluar dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di apartement sambil sesekali membersihkan ruangan yang terlihat kotor.

Begitu senangnya Kyuhyun hingga ia tak pernah melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Siwon dan terus saja menarik Siwon tanpa henti untuk mencoba satu-persatu wahana yang terdapat disana hingga itu membuat Siwon cukup kewalahan.

"Wonnie, aku ingin naik itu!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pada sebuah kincir angin raksasa atau lebih sering disebut Bianglala.

"Ne, tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar untuk makan? Ini sudah lewat dari waktu makan siang. Apa kau tidak lapar, eoh?" ucap dan Tanya Siwon sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Arraseo, aku juga sangat lapar, Wonnie. Bolehkah aku memesan banyak makanan nanti?" tanyanya dengan polos dan penuh harap pada Siwon. Siwon yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mampu menahan hasratnya untuk tidak meraup bibir _plum_ tersebut mengingat mereka berada ditempat yang cukup ramai.

"Ne, kajja! Kita makan disana saja." Katanya menunjuk salah satu tempat makan yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi keduanya. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengetahui tempatnya langsung saja mencuri cium dipipi Siwon lalu kemudian pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam mematung dengan pipi merona merah karena malu.

Perlahan tangan Siwon menyentuh pipinya sendiri dan beberapa detik kemudian senyum terkembang dibibirnya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Siwon akhirnya berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah memasuki tempat makan yang ditunjuknya tadi. Kini Siwon sudah berada didalam tempat makan tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kyuhyun yang ternyata duduk di meja paling pojok dan sangat jarang orang.

Seringai kini tercetak jelas diwajah Siwon. Bagaimana tidak? Itu artinya ia bisa dengan leluasa meng-grape istrinya itu tanpa takut ada yang melihat aksinya itu. Siwon mulai mendekat dan mengambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk pinggang sang istri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun yang masih terdapat beberapa _kissmark_ disana. Dijilatnya kulit leher Kyuhyun untuk menggoda si empunya agar mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Eungg.. Wonnie, i-ni tempat umum.. eumhh.." gotcha! Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya saat merasakan rasa geli yang menjalari lehernya.

"Tenang saja, baby. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita disini." Ucap Siwon yang sudah mulai menghisap kuat kulit leher Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh.. Wonnie hentikan! Aku lapar Wonnie.. eummhh…" Siwon pun akhirnya menyerah mendengar nada memohon dari Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat satu tangannya dan memanggil salah satu pelayan disana. Tak perlu menunggu lama, seorang pelayan yang lumayan cantik datang menghampri mereka dengan daftar menu ditangannya kemudian diserahkan pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan memesan." Kata pelayan yeoja itu sambil tersenyum yang lebih tepatnya tertuju pada Siwon. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui akan hal itu menatap tajam sang pelayan yang sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Merasa jengah karena sang pelayan terus menatapi suaminya dengan centil, akhirnya Kyuhyun langsung menarik kerah kemeja yang digunakan Siwon dan menciumnya tepat pada bibirnya. Sontak hal itu membuat Siwon dan si pelayan itu terkejut dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Jaga matamu itu karena dia milikku, NONNA!" kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya setelah sebelumnya melepas tautan bibirnya. Siwon masih saja terdiam tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk bicara, sedangkan sang pelayan hanya menunduk malu atas sikapnya tadi.

"Baiklah, aku pesan Bulgogi, Galbi, Maeuntang, Ramyeon dan Jajangmyeon untuk makanannya lalu Orange Juice untuk minumnya dan juga bawakan aku Ice Cream Strawberry. Aku rasa itu saja." Pesan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mendengar pesanan Kyuhyun yang begitu banyak hanya mampu menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"K-kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya, baby?" Tanya Siwon sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja, jika aku tak bisa menghabiskan semua itu bukankah ada kau yang akan menghabiskannya, Wonnie." Kata Kyuhyun dengan santainya dan membuat Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya pesanan yang dipesan Kyuhyun sebelumnya datang juga tanpa ada yang kurang satu pun. Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan sangat lahap, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Siwon yang memakan makanannya dengan pelan sambil terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahapnya. Saking lahapnya Kyuhyun makan hingga membuat sisa saus menempel pada pinggir bibirnya. Siwon yang menyadari itu langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sisa sausnya hingga tak tersisa. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun merona entah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Setelah menghabiskan semua makanan dan membayarnya, Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk menaiki Bianglala yang sebelumnya ditunjuk olehnya. Siwon hanya kembali pasrah karena akan percuma jika ia menolak ajakan Kyuhyun yang berakhir pada sang istri yang merajuk.

"Berjanjilah kalau ini yang terakhir, baby. Kita disini sudah hampir seharian dan aku sudah cukup lelah!" ucap Siwon.

"Ne, ne. ini yang terakhir dan setelah itu kita pulang. Ayo cepat kita naik!" kata Kyuhyun yang kembali menarik tangan Siwon dengan semangat. Mereka pun segera masuki salah satu bagian dari Bianglala dan duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Saat berada dipertengahan putaran tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pemikiran di otak Siwon dan sesekali menatap Kyuhyun dan setelahnya ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Kyu, apa kau tahu mitos tentang setiap Bianglala yang dibuat?" Tanya Siwon memulai aksinya.

"Aniyo, memangnya apa, Wonnie?" jawab dan Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Menurut cerita yang beredar, siapapun yang berciuman tepat saat berada di puncak Bianglala ini maka cinta mereka akan abadi untuk selamanya." Kata Siwon lagi menceritakan.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan, Wonnie." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mempercayai perkataan Siwon begitu saja. Sedangkan Siwon kini sudah berteriak senang dalam hati karena rencananya akan berhasil. Perlahan namun pasti keduanya saling mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya saling bertautan tepat saat posisi mereka berada dipuncaknya. Dan hari itu pun mereka lalui dengan penuh kebahagiaan antara satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu berlalu sejak kencan pertama mereka, kini keduanya duduk manis dimeja makan untuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka yang hanya terdiri dari masing-masing sepiring Waffle kesukaan Siwon dan segelas susu. Namun saat sedang asik menyantap sarapannya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu seperti mengobrak-abrik isi perutnya hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar untuk dimuntahkan.

Merasa tak mampu lagi untuk menahannya, segera saja Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlari menuju wastafel cuci piring untuk segera memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sarapan yang baru saja dimakannya kembali dimuntahkannya hingga hanya terlihat cairan putih bening yang keluar, namun rasa mualnya tak juga mau hilang. Siwon yang merasa khawatir akhirnya menyusul Kyuhyun dan membantu memijat tengkuknya dengan pelan.

"Babykyu, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya dan masih menyibukkan diri memuntahkan apa pun yang bisa dimuntahkannya hingga tubuhnya lemas dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Siwon tak segera memeganginya.

"Baby, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, ne? Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu." Siwon segera menggendong Kyuhyun _ala Bridal Style_ menuju parkiran mobil apartementnya dan segera melajukannya menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kyuhyun langsung ditangani oleh salah satu dokter disana hingga kini Siwon sudah berada diruangan dokter yang sebelumnya memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" Tanya Siwon cemas.

"Apa anda suami dari pasien" Tanya sang dokter balik.

"Ne, saya suaminya." Jawab Siwon.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Tenanglah tuan, istri anda baik-baik saja dan tidak sakit." Perkataan sang dokter sontak membuat Siwon mengernyit bingung.

"Kalau istri saya tidak sakit, kenapa dia muntah-muntah, dok?" Tanya Siwon.

"Itu hanya gejala _morning sickness_ yang biasa terjadi pada orang hamil. Dan selamat untuk anda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah karena istri anda sedang hamil satu minggu." Kata dokter itu lagi.

"Mwo! Jadi istri saya hamil, dok? Tapi bagaimana bisa, bukankah dia seorang namja?" Tanya Siwon lagi yang masih bingung.

"Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi didunia medis dan dapat disebabkan karena faktor keturunan." Jelas sang dokter singkat yang mampu dimengerti oleh Siwon.

"Jadi itu artinya aku akan segera menjadi seorang ayah." Senang Siwon. Ia dengan terburu menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun dan tersenyum senang pada sang istri. "Kyu, gomawo. Aku sangat bahagia saat ini." Kata Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

"Waeyo, Wonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Siwon.

"Gomawo, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang appa. Kau sedang hamil saat ini dan itu adalah anakku, anak kita berdua." Kata Siwon lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"MWO!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya… setelah melewati UAS selama seminggu dan merayakan hari raya nyepi tahun saka 1935… bisa update juga ni fanfic.. masih adakah yang menunggu fanfic ini *reader: gak tuh…

Sekarang saya hanya tinggal menunggu UN yang tinggal menghitung hari saja… dan gak begitu yakin bisa lulus mengingat saya harus mendapat nilai minimal 9 pada setiap mata pelajaran yang di UN kan… tapi setelah berpikir lagi 'tidak ada yang tidak mungkin' jika mau usaha… mohon doa-nya ya semua… mianhae kalo NCnya pendek… dan disini juga saya menambahkan donghae karna cuma dia yang paling deket sama kibum menurut pencarian di google…

.

**BIG THANKS :**

MissELFVIP, siscaMinstalove, wonkyusung, shin min hyo, ermagyu, miszshanty05, GaemGyu92, chomhia, anin arlunerz, Augesteca, Fitri MY, MyDecember, Maknaelovers, Wks, Jeki, rikha-chan, siwon cute, Astri, aninkyuelf, evil kyu, yuu kyuke, lea, wonnie, lovsslikes96, FiWonKyu0201, Irmawks, Kayla WonKyu, ChoiKyuHwa731, Simbaa, Allyna. Uzumaki, amanda wu, gaemgyulover, ZoeKyu, choisangkyung, Guest, And All Siders.

.

Akhir kata

.

***REVIEW PLISSS***


	6. Chapter 6

**My Lovely Enemy**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

And Others

Rated : T semi M

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, Typo(s), OOC, NC-17 or 21, Lemon, EYD berantakan, dll…

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik SM dan orang tua mereka, maka dari itu saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan Fanfic saya.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Jadi itu artinya aku akan segera menjadi seorang ayah." Senang Siwon. Ia dengan terburu menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun dan tersenyum senang pada sang istri. "Kyu, gomawo. Aku sangat bahagia saat ini." Kata Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengecup keningnya._

"_Waeyo, Wonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Siwon._

"_Gomawo, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang appa. Kau sedang hamil saat ini dan itu adalah anakku, anak kita berdua." Kata Siwon lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget._

"_MWO!" teriaknya._

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Siwon mengernyit bingung melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang seakan menolak kehadiran buah hati mereka. Hati Siwon terasa sesak yang amat sangat saat melihat istrinya itu terus terdiam dengan tatapan kosong tanpa tahu jika kini Siwon terus menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Kenapa jadi begini? Apa Kyuhyun tidak mau mengandung anaknya atau memang dari awal Kyuhyun memang tak menginginkannya dan hanya berpura-pura selama ini? Semua pikiran itu terus berputar di kepalanya hingga ia tersadar dan menghilangkan semua pikiran negative-nya. Ia percaya pada Kyuhyun dan akan selalu seperti itu sampai Kyuhyun sendiri lah yang mengatakan itu padanya.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak menginginkan janin itu? Gugurkan saja kalau kau mau." Ucap Siwon yang seakan pasrah menerima keputusan Kyuhyun.

"Andwae! Aku menginginkannya, sangat menginginkannya dan aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkannya!" Kyuhyun seketika itu memeluk perutnya yang masih rata dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan Siwon kini dapat bernafas lega karena ternyata Kyuhyun juga menginginkan janin yang sedang ia kandung.

"Lalu, kenapa reaksimu tadi mengatakan sebaliknya?" Tanya Siwon untuk lebih memastikan lagi.

"Aku hanya kaget! Dan bagaimana dengan sekolahku nanti? Aku tidak ingin berhenti sekolah, Wonnie~" Kyuhyun memulai aksinya merayu Siwon agar tidak memintanya untuk berhenti sekolah.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Kau akan tetap bersekolah untuk tiga bulan kedepan karena kehamilanmu masih belum terlihat, tapi setelahnya kau akan _home schooling_ sampai kelahiran baby kita dan baru akan kembali bersekolah setelah satu bulan melahirkan. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" ucap Siwon di akhir penjelasannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dengan keputusan Siwon selaku suaminya.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, saya hanya ingin memberikan resep yang harus anda tebus untuk mengurangi rasa mual dan beberapa vitamin lainnya." Ucapan sang dokter membuat keduanya kembali dari dunia mereka dan menatap sang dokter dengan salah tingkah. Sang dokter hanya mampu tersenyum memaklumi tingkah pasangan di depannya itu.

Siwon segera mengambil resep yang diberikan sang dokter setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menebus resep dan setelahnya pulang ke apartement mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartement, Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Dibaringkannya Kyuhyun dengan perlahan untuk kemudian diselimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Setelah dirasanya Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan posisi berbaringnya, Siwon segera menuju dapur untuk membuat susu yang baru dibelinya tadi saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

Siwon kembali ke kamar dengan segelas susu untuk ibu hamil di tangannya. Dari arah pintu, Siwon dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring masih dengan mata terbuka.

"Baby, ayo minum susunya dulu dan setelahnya kembali istirahat ne?" Tanya Siwon sembari membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk dan menyandarkannya pada kepala ranjang. Siwon mengambil susu yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di meja nakas dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun yang langsung diteguk habis olehnya.

"Wonnie disini saja~ temani aku sampai tidur~" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada manjanya saat Siwon hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu disini." Kata Siwon sambil mengecup singkat kening Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Siwon dapat merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang teratur, menandakan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Siwon beranjak dari posisi duduknya dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun dan kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan gelasnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa, namun bedanya hanya kini Kyuhyun lebih berani menunjukkan kebersamaannya bersama Siwon bahkan tak jarang Kyuhyun bermanja pada Siwon.

Kibum yang menyadari hal itu nampak geram dan ingin segera mendekati keduanya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan yang ternyata Donghae. Seketika itu pula Kibum membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Tanya Donghae sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja, Hae hyung. Memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" masih dengan senyumannya, Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku akan mengatakannya tapi tidak disini." Kata Donghae kembali. Kibum terlihat sedang berpikir dimana tempat yang cocok untuk mereka bicara berdua.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau di taman belakang saja? Bukankah tidak banyak orang yang datang kesana?" Tanya Kibum memberi saran. Donghae mengangguk setuju dan setelahnya mereka melangkah beriringan menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Sepertinya hanya Donghae yang mampu membuat Kibum melupakan niatan awalnya untuk mengganggu pasangan WonKyu yang kini mungkin sudah bermesraan di dalam kelas. Mungkinkah Donghae mampu menggeserkan posisi Siwon dalam hati Kibum? Hanya Tuhan dan Kibum lah yang tahu semuanya.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja calon pasangan baru tersebut dan kembali pada kedua tokoh utama kita yang kini sedang mengumbar kemesraan mereka.

"Wonnie~ bagaimana kalau kau pindah duduk bersamaku saja? Aku tidak suka melihatmu duduk dengan namja es itu~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan dan tidak lupa dengan nada manjanya.

Siwon yang tak tahan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat jarang itu dengan gemas mencubiti pipi chubby-nya dan mengecup singkat bibir plumnya yang sudah lama menjadi candu bagi Siwon tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya yang menatap heran pada keduanya.

"Ne, ne… arraseo. Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, babykyu." Jawab Siwon tanpa ragu. Jika sudah Kyuhyun yang meminta maka semuanya akan Siwon turuti.

"Hihihi… kau yang terbaik, Wonnie." Kata Kyuhyun lagi yang kini sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon sungguh tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan semanis ini dari Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sangat menutup rapat tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon dihadapan teman-temannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan live itu sepertinya harus bisa menerima dan merelakan orang yang disukainya sedari awal pada orang lain. Sakit hati? Tentu saja ia merasakan hal itu, tapi jika memang Kyuhyun merasa bahagia maka ia pun hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin dengan itu ia bisa bertemu dengan jodohnya di luar sana.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa kini kehamilan kyuhyun sudah memasuki bulan kedua. Permasalahan yang terjadi antara keduanya pun sudah mulai berkurang dengan salah satunya hubungan Siwon dan Kibum yang telah berakhir sebulan yang lalu. Entah ada angin apa sehingga membuat Kibum mau mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Siwon. Adakah yang ingin tahu? Baiklah akan saya ceritakan.

.

*Flashback

Donghae menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Kibum yang kala itu masih berstatus pacar Siwon. Ia siap menerima apapun jawaban dari Kibum tapi bukan berarti ia akan menyerah begitu saja, ia akan berjuang semampunya hingga memang tak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya.

"Kim Kibum, aku menyukai-ah ani maksudku aku mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah tertarik padamu, jadi maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" pernyataan itu sontak saja membuat Kibum tersipu malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Kibum menatap tepat pada kedua mata Donghae guna mencari kebohongan disana, tapi tak ia temukan. Donghae mengatakannya dengan jujur, lalu apa yang harus Kibum lakukan? Jika boleh jujur Kibum pun merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Donghae, tapi entah mengapa ia masih ragu akan hal itu. Ia terus berpikir hingga akhirnya suara donghae membuat konsentrasinya buyar dan menatap kembali pada namja dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak, maka dari itu aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir hingga kau siap untuk menjawabnya." Kata Donghae mencoba mengerti keinginan Kibum.

"Mianhae, hyung. Akan kuusahakan untuk memberikan jawaban itu secepatnya," ucap Kibum dengan menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchanayo, pikirkanlah baik-baik! Aku harus pergi sekarang karena masih ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan, annyeong!" kata Donghae lagi yang sudah berlari meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terdiam.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu Kibum sudah memutuskan untuk menerima pernyataan Donghae dan sesegera mungkin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Siwon.

Kini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas untuk menemui Siwon dan membicarakan perihal kepetusannya yang sudah bulat.

"Siwonnie, bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku katakan!" Tanya Kibum yang mencoba berbicara dengan Siwon yang kini sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun.

"kalau ingin bicara ya bicara saja!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus pada Kibum.

"Baby, tidak baik berkata seperti itu-" kata Siwon sambil mengusap pelan rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin bicara tentang apa? Katakana saja langsung," Tanya Siwon balik.

"Begini, aku hanya ingin meminta putus darimu-" belum selesai Kibum berbicara, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Apa lagi yang sudah kau rencanakan? Pasti ada niat lain dibalik semua ini kan!?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Untung saja saat ini tidak ada siapapun di dalam kelas kecuali mereka bertiga.

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau sekali saja tidak berpikiran buruk tentangku, Cho! Walau begini pun aku masih punya sisi baik!" balas Kibum sama kerasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tidak lalu apa?" balas Kyuhyun kembali. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya mampu diam dan terus memperhatikan keduanya, ia tahu sifat Kyuhyun sangat cepat berubah di masa kehamilannya saat ini. Jika Siwon berusaha untuk melerainya dipastikan ia akan berakhir tidur di sofa malam harinya dan Siwon tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi padanya.

"Hah~ aku hanya merasa bahwa aku sudah mendapat pengganti Siwon! Dan yang lebih pentingnya adalah dia jauh lebih mencintaiku dari pada hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku." Kata Kibum sedikit menyindir Siwon.

"Wonnie melakukan hal itu juga karena kau ancam tahu, ish!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menoyor dahi Kibum dengan tidak elitnya ketika menyadari bahwa Kibum sedang menyindir suami tercintanya.

"Aish! Sudahlah, bagus jika kau ingin putus. Jadi aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk tetap berpura-pura menjadi namjachingumu lagi." Siwon mulai jengah dan angkat bicara menengahi pertengkaran kedua uke tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. aku pergi dulu, gomawo atas semuanya dan mianhae karena sudah menjadi pengganggu." Kata Kibum memberi Killer Smile sebelum pergi menemui Donghae untuk membalas perasaannya.

"Ish! Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Khekhe… kau lucu sekali, baby~" entah kenapa Siwon semakin suka mencubiti pipi Kyuhyun yang bertambah chubby itu.

*Flashback end

.

"Wonnie~ aku ingin makan bulgogi~" semakin hari Kyuhyun semakin manja kepada Siwon, hal itu terbukti dengan melihat Kyuhyun yang pagi ini sudah duduk dipangkuan Siwon dengan kepala disandarkan di dada dan kedua tangannya melingkar indah di leher Siwon.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu siwon sudah dibuat kewalahan dengan masa ngidam Kyuhyun yang cukup sulit. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun terus saja meminta Siwon untuk membeli makanan atau barang lainnya yang bertempat cukup jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

"Arraseo, kali ini kau ingin aku membelinya dimana, eoh?" Tanya Siwon seakan telah terbiasa, tapi siapa yang tahu isi dari pikiran Siwon.

"Ani, aku tidak ingin membelinya tapi aku ingin dibuatkan, Wonnie~" perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum senang. Setidaknya hari ini ia tak perlu pergi jauh untuk mendapatkan keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan aku buatkan, ne?" kata Siwon bersiap untuk menuju ke dapur tapi terhenti oleh ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku tidak ingin Wonnie yang membuatnya!" tolak Kyuhyun yang berhasil melenyapkan senyum di bibir Siwon.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi yang kini sudah tampak waspada.

"Aku ingin makan bulgogi buatan eomma~" jawab Kyuhyun.

JDERR…

Bagai disambar petir di pagi hari, Siwon tampak diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon meminta Chullie eomma membuatkan bulgogi sementara orang yang diminta kini sedang berada di China.

"Keundae, bukankah Chullie eomma sedang berada di China, baby? Bagaimana kalau meminta pada eomma saja?" tawar Siwon, ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun mau menyetujuinya.

"Aniyo! Bulgogi buatan eomma dan Teukkie eomma itu berbeda, Wonnie.. dan aku ingin buatan eomma saja." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

Alhasil Siwon hanya bisa pasrah dan pasrah lagi. Ia segera merogoh kantong celananya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan segera men-deal nama 'Heechullie eomma' di kontak ponselnya. Setelah menunggu sedikit lama, akhirnya Siwon dapat tersambung dengan sang mertua yang bisa dibilang cukup galak jika merasa dirinya terganggu.

"_Yeoboseo.. ada apa Siwon-ah? Tak biasanya kau menelpon, apa Kyunnie baik-baik saja disana?"_ sederet pertanyaan diberikan oleh mertuanya disebrang sana.

"Yeoboseo, aku perlu bantuanmu Chullie eomma dan Kyunnie baik-baik saja disini." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan mertuanya.

"_Apa yang bisa kubantu? Apa kau ataupun Kyunnie ingin dibawakan oleh-oleh dariku? Atau hal lainnya, sepertinya sangat penting?"_ pertanyaan kembali diberikan oleh sang mertua yang kelewat cerewet itu.

"Kyunnie tidak meminta oleh-oleh, tapi ia meminta untuk dibuatkan bulgogi." Ucap Siwon to the point.

"_Mwo? Aigo… bukankah disana masih ada Teukkie yang bisa membuatkannya?"_ jawabnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa anaknya tega menyuruh menantunya menelpon hanya untuk dibuatkan bulgogi olehnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi-" ucapan Siwon terpotong saat Kyuhyun langsung mengambil alih ponselnya.

"Eomma bogoshipo~ Kyunnie ingin eomma membuatkan Kyunnie bulgogi, ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai aksi manjanya.

"_Nado bogoshipo, Kyunnie… tapi eomma sungguh tak bisa membuatkannya. Appamu masih ada urusan disini, jadi eomma harus menemaninya chagi."_ Sesal Heechul yang tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan putranya. _"Lagipula bukankah disana masih ada Teukkie eomma, kenapa tidak memintanya untuk dibuatkan?"_ Lanjut Heechul.

Kyuhyun sudah tampak berkaca-kaca dan, "Hiks.. jadi eomma tak mau membuatkannya? Eomma sudah tak sayang pada Kyunnie.. huweee…" akhirnya tangisan Kyuhyun pecah juga, Heechul jadi panik sendiri mendengar anaknya menangis.

"_Bu-bukan begitu, chagi. Eomma sangat menyayangimu tapi sungguh eomma tak bisa untuk yang satu ini."_ Heechul mencoba menenangkan anaknya tersebut namun sepertnya ia gagal.

"Huwee… benarkan eomma tak sayang lagi pada Kyunnie, eomma tak mau memenuhi permintaan Kyunnie."

"_Tidak sayang.."_ sungguh Heechul tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi hingga akhirnya seseorang disana menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"_Ada apa Chullie? Kenapa kau panik seperti ini?"_ Tanya seseorang disana. _"Hannie, bagaimana ini? Kyunnie ingin aku membuatkannya bulgogi tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tak mungkin kembali ke Korea sekarang dan meninggalkanmu disini."_ Jelas Heechul pada suaminya, Hangeng. _"Tak apa, kau pergilah ke Korea dan besok aku akan menyusulmu, lagipula pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai."_ Hangeng mencoba menenangkannya.

"_Kyunnie uljima ne, eommamu akan segera berangkat menemuimu."_ Ucap Hangeng mengambil alih ponsel Heechul dan berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Hihihi… jinjja? Gomawo appa, bogoshipo~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada senang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"_Ne cheonman Kyunnie, nado bogoshipo.."_ kata Hangeng dengan senyum pula sebelum memutus sambungan telpon.

.

Pukul 14:25 KST

Sedari pagi hingga kini menjelang sore Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat tahu eommanya akan kembali ke Seoul. Walau harus menunggu lama tapi Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkannya, bahkan tak jarang Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Siwon untuk membagi kesenangannya yang memberikan keuntung tersendiri bagi si empunya bibir.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara bel apartement mereka berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Segera saja Kyuhyun berhamburan menuju pintu dan segera membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu yang tenyata eommanya itu.

"Eomma! Kyunnie sangat rindu~ kenapa lama sekali?" dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk eommanya menyalurkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat itu.

"Eomma juga merindukanmu, Kyunnie." Balas Heechul menciumi kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun dan juga membalas pelukannya.

"Sudah, lepaskan pelukan eomma dan cepat buatkan Kyunnie bulgogi!" teriak Kyuhyun sok memerintah yang menghasilkan tatapan kesal dari eommanya.

"Aish! Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani memerintah eomma, eoh? Dasar anak durhaka!" balas Heechul dengan nada dibuat sinis dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam darinya.

"A-ani eomma, Kyunnie hanya tidak sabar untuk segera mencoba masakan buatan eomma lagi, mianhae eomma," raut wajah Kyuhyun seketika berubah ketakutan ditatap tajam oleh eommanya.

"Ne arraseo, eomma hanya bercanda chagi." Heechul kembali memberikan senyum manisnya seraya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kau tunggulah di ruang tamu bersama suamimu, nanti eomma akam memanggilmu kalau sudah selesai." lanjut Heechul sambil melangkah menuju dapur dan memulai kegiatan memasaknya.

Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan eommanya untuk menunggu bersama Siwon, Siwon pun menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senang hati dan mendudukkannya sangat rapat dengannya agar lebih mudah mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang, eoh? Hingga kau sedikit melupakanku," ucap Siwon menciumi tiap jengkal permukaan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha… ani, aku tidak melupakanmu, Wonnie." Kyuhyun menjawab diiringi suara tawanya yang merasa geli saat wajahnya terus saja diciumi tanpa henti.

"Jinjja?" masih setia dengan kegiatannya.

"Hihihi… hentikan, Wonnie." Merasa tak ditanggapi, kini Siwon beralih menggelitiki pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha… Wonnie hentikan! Hahaha… gelii, Wonnie.." Siwon terus saja menggelitiki pinggangnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya hingga,

BRUG..

Kyuhyun yang tak bisa lagi menahan rasa geli yang dirasakannya kini tampak berbaring di sofa dengan Siwon yang berada di atasnya namun tidak menindihnya. Jarak wajah keduanya hanya berjarak kurang lebih 10 centi dengan pandangan yang menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada niatan untuk mengalihkannya ketempat lain.

Dengan perlahan jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis, namun pandangan mereka tak pernah terlepas satu sama lain.

5 centi, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

3 centi, tangan Kyuhyun mulai melingkar pada leher Siwon dan,

1 centi, bibir keduanya bertautan dengan lembut tanpa ada tuntutan, hanya sekedar menempel.

Namun lama kelamaan ciuman keduanya semakin panas dengan adanya lumatan dan hisapan lembut yang diberikan oleh Siwon. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin menekan tengkuk Siwon untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman keduanya yang berlangsung cukup lama.

Sejenak Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya, memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk bernafas. Saat dirasa nafas Kyuhyun sudah kembali stabil, Siwon kembali menautkan bibir mereka dan mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

Kegiatan mereka masih terus berlanjut dengan Siwon yang kini menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya dan menusuk-nusukkannya pada belahan bibir Kyuhyun guna meminta akses untuk menjelajahi goa hangat milik istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun tanpa perlawanan membuka bibirnya, memberi akses bagi Siwon untuk menjelajahi goa miliknya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan lidah Siwon melesak kedalam mulutnya dan mengabsen setiap bagian dalam mulutnya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga suara Heechul yang terdengar berteriak dari arah dapur, membuat kegiatan keduanya terhenti dengan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya sebelum beranjak menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"Kyunnie, bulgogi yang kau inginkan sudah siap!" teriak Heechul memenuhi ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun segera menuju dapur dengan Siwon yang mengikuti dibelakangnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan langkah kyuhyun di depannya. Tak jarang ia tersenyum mengingat kegiatan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Wah.. wanginya sangat enak, Kyunnie tak sabar untuk menghabiskan semuanya. Bolehkan Kyunnie memakannya sekarang?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar seraya mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu tempat duduk dengan Siwon yang mengambil tempat tepat disampingnya.

"Tentu saja, chagi. Makanlah yang lahap, eomma sengaja membuatkan banyak bulgogi untukmu." Senyum semakin mengembang di wajah Heechul saat melihat anaknya yang tampak sangat antusias.

"Wonnie~ suapi aku, ne~" pinta Kyuhyun yang hanya diangguki oleh Siwon.

Diambilnya sumpit yang berada di atas meja dan mulai menyumpitkan satu persatu daging ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun untuk selanjutnya dikunyah lalu ditelan habis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eum~ enak sekali~" kata Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Kembali Siwon menyuapi Kyuhyun hingga satu porsi bulgogi habis oleh Kyuhyun dan diikuti dengan beberapa porsi lain setelahnya. Memang semenjak kehamilannya, napsu makan Kyuhyun terus bertambah besar.

.

.

.

Bosan. Itulah yang kini dialami Kyuhyun. Semenjak kehamilannya memasuki bulan ketiga, Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi pergi ke sekolah karena kondisinya kini yang sangat cepat lelah. Siwon yang tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun dan calon aegya-nya meminta pada Kyuhyun untuk lebih banyak beristirahat.

Kyuhyun selaku istri hanya mampu menuruti keinginan Siwon sebagai suaminya. Ia tahu Siwon akan selalu melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk kesehatannya dan calon aegya-nya.

"Yaish.. baby, kenapa appamu lama sekali? Ini sudah sangat siang dan dia belum juga pulang, awas saja kalau dia berani berselingkuh dibelakang eomma. Kau akan membantu eomma membalaskan dendam eomma kan, baby?" kata Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara dengan calon anaknya. Sesekali ia mengelus pelan perutnya yang kini tampak sedikit membuncit itu.

Kyuhyun terus saja mengumpat kesal pada Siwon yang tak kunjung datang. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Kyuhyun berbelanja hari ini.

"Aku pulang!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu yang sudah dipastikan bahwa orang tersebut adalah Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk menyambut kedatangan Siwon seperti biasanya.

"Baby, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Siwon saat sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya hanya tetap diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain yang berlawanan dengan posisi Siwon saat ini. Merajuk, eoh?

"Baiklah, aku tahu aku salah karena membuatmu menunggu lama. Tapi sungguh, tadi sebelum pulang aku harus mengumpulkan tugas yang diminta oleh seonsaengnim. Jangan marah, ne." sesal Siwon yang telah membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lama.

"Apa menurutmu appa berbohong pada eomma?" bukannya membalas perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun malah lebih memilih bertanya pada aegya-nya yang tentu saja belum dapat meresponnya. "Tidak, benarkah? Baiklah, eomma akan memaafkan appamu kali ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah sang istri yang terus saja berbicara sambil membelai perutnya. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan kyuhyun dan mulai berbicara pada calon anaknya.

"Baby, gomawo ne karena kau membantu appa merayu eommamu agar mau memaafkan appa. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, appa sudah tak sabar menunggu kehadirannu di antara kami." Diusapnya sayang perut Kyuhyun dan diberinya kecupan lembut disana dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

.

Beribu maaf untuk para readers… saya tau ini sangat lama, 2 bulan lebih saya menelantarkan fanfic ini dan baru melanjutkannya sekarang… mian kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan kalian semua… jujur entah kenapa saya merasa sangat malas walau hanya untuk mengetik dan mungkin juga karena gak ada ide buat ngelanjutin…

Kemungkinan fanfic ini akan tamat di chap depan, jadi harap sabar ya… udah ada bayangankah siapa yang akan menjadi aegya-nya wonkyu… saya akan memakai seseorang yang juga berlindung dibawah naungan SMent dan tentunya rada mirip sama siwon *katanya

Changmin cocoknya dipasangin sama siapa nih? Kan kasihan kalo dia gak punya pasangan… tolong diberi sarannya ya…

Maaf karena saya masih belum sempat balesin reviewnya satu persatu tapi saya sungguh berterimakasih pada kalian semua…

.

**BIG THANKS :**

shin min hyo, Jeki, puwi, orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu, EveCho, lea, bang3424, rikha-chan, miszshanty05, Irmawks, Brillia Ciello Everostcha, Deluc33, ukekyushipper, Kayla WonKyu, ermagyu, siscaMinstalove, gaemgyulover, amanda wu, Allyna. Uzumaki, Fitri MY, Guest (1), FiWonKyu0201, Astri, lovsslikes96, MissELFVIP, Nikyu, evil kyu, WonnieBabykyu, GaemGyu92, MyDecember, ichaElfs, choisangkyung, sellinandrew, Choi Min Gi, Guest (2), guest (3), Griffo205, AyuClouds69, You Know Who, Guest (kim yunri), loly, ChoithyaraELF, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, And All Siders.

.

Akhir kata

.

***REVIEW PLISSSS***

.


End file.
